Scarred: Oneshot Collection
by Bracken Light
Summary: Set in the 'Scarred-verse', a collection of oneshots to show moments between Obito and Naruto that you haven't read before. Because behind closed doors, and sometime behind open ones, we don't always get a chance to see the goings-on of day-to-day life. Now accepting requests from reviewers.
1. Five Times

**A/N:**** WARNING: If you haven't read the story Scarred, this will probably make NO sense!**

**Here is the very first oneshot in the collection.**

**Just before you read, I'll quickly explain how this collection works.**

**From now on, I'm accepting requests for oneshots in the 'Scarred-verse'. The oneshots can be smut scenes or generic (like this chapter.) Leave your requests when you review or PM me with any ideas. Unless there's a compelling reason not to- like your idea is going to happen in Scarred itself- I will get round to them eventually.**

**So, if there's anything you want from Naruto and Obito which the plot of Scarred has got in the way of, don't hesitate to let me know!**

**Anyway, enjoy this!**

* * *

**Five Times Naruto Uzumaki Realized He Had No Family And One Time He Realized He Did**

**-1-**

Being ill sucked.

Naruto had always hated it- after all, no one actually _liked_ being ill- but now he had a proper job, it was an even bigger inconvenience. He couldn't just spend the day curled up in his bed feeling sorry for himself until it wore off, pretending the world around him didn't exist, not anymore anyway. He had a number of clients lined up and a quota to meet. Not to mention, he'd already used up his sick leave after kissing Obito that first time and the whole mess that followed.

So he trudged into work and hoped no one would notice.

They noticed.

_Everyone_ noticed.

To be honest, the pale color of his usually tanned face, scratchy throat and the dead look in his eyes were probably pretty big giveaways. But still, he couldn't help but feel his heart plummet when people started pointing out how 'awful' he looked. If there was anything worse than being ill, it was being constantly reminded of it by _other_ people.

…

It took a while for Tayuya to notice.

She'd found him in the staffroom and just started ranting on about some asshole client who'd been especially rude to her over the phone. To Naruto, it sounded like _she_ had actually been the rude one, but he wasn't going to say that. It was only while she was waiting for the kettle to boil that she looked at him and fell quiet…

Then burst out laughing.

Naruto scowled at her, struggling with the way her laughter pierced his skull mercilessly, but she didn't let up.

"Whoa, blondie, you look like absolute shit!"

"Gee, thanks." He mumbled back, ignoring how terrible his voice came out. Tayuya didn't ignore it though- it set her off into a fit of laughter again.

"Seriously, you need to go home." She finally said, trying her best to sound concerned. Naruto knew she was battling against the giggles but he appreciated the effort at the very least.

"Can't." He shrugged, pouring himself a glass of water. "It'll clear up soon; just don't get too close to me."

"No kidding." Tayuya smirked. "Good luck, blondie!"

…

Aoba wasn't much better.

He took a double-take and studied Naruto closely before helpfully declaring 'you're sick' for everyone to hear. Before he had the chance to even ask if Naruto was okay, all of their neighbours began taking a keen interest like the nosey fuckers they were. The level of sympathy- or just attention- that the blonde received was minimal. Instead, everyone seemed more interested in swapping sick stories from when they were kids.

Naruto just faded into the background and listened.

"See, it was different for me." Aoba countered when one of the others had finished their tale. "My mom wouldn't go anywhere _near_ me when I was sick. She practically _thrust_ me into my dad's arms and made _him_ look after me. It's not that she didn't care; she was just really squeamish about that kinda thing."

"Well, what did your dad do?" Tenten asked curiously, plopping herself down on Naruto's desk like she owned it. He wouldn't have minded so much if she hadn't sat right on top of the document he was pretending to read.

"Oh, he was awesome." Aoba said with a fond smile. "He'd carry the TV into my room and sit with me on my bed. We'd spend the day just sat there, talking and taking my mind off of me being sick. It was the only time I could get tons of affection without feeling all 'girly' so I enjoyed it. Then, when he'd catch whatever I had, my mom would make _me_ look after _him_!"

Everyone laughed a little at that.

"Both of my parents were pretty cool when I was ill." Tenten said. "I was terrible. The slightest of colds would turn me into a real brat. I _hated_ being sick and I took it out on them but they put up with it. I remember that my mom would make me lie down and she'd just sit there, stroking my face, while my dad read my favorite story until I relaxed."

"My folks used to do the same with me!" Another sales agent called from their cubicle.

"Yeah, same here. Except we'd watch my favorite movie instead."

Naruto sighed lowly, resting his head on his forearms in an attempt to blot out all the cheerful chatter.

It was just like when he was a kid, watching all the others playing with their parents or talking about them excitedly in the playground. Just like in Highschool, listening to all the other teenagers complain about how annoying their parents had been that morning. No matter how much he grew up, no matter how things changed, the fact that his mom and dad were dead always followed him.

No one had ever looked after him like that when he was sick.

The foster system was flawed. It had this thing about making sure foster parents and the foster kids didn't get too close. It was a temporary situation, a replacement family, so bonds weren't encouraged. The most Naruto would get was a spoonful of medicine and a day or two off school. No real affection, no little ritual to make him feel loved and cared for, just the essentials.

So hearing how wonderful it was having parents looking after you, even if it was in the simplest of ways, left Naruto feeling empty and bitter. He bit his tongue- despite how much he wanted to tell everyone to shut up- and tried to drown out their taunting stories by plugging his earphones in and blasting his music full volume. It didn't do much for his headache but it was better than hearing them.

He wanted a family so badly.

He wanted his mom.

He wanted his dad.

He wanted to know which one would be the best at dealing with a sick child, whether one of them would tackle it or if they worked as a team. He wanted to know what his dad's reading voice was like and how his mother's hands felt on his overheated forehead. He wanted to be soothed and comforted. Looked after and loved.

But it was too late.

He'd never get the chance. All those years hoping that he'd find a nice family to adopt him had been wasted. He was an adult now. All grown up. And he was _still_ yearning for what he could never have.

It wasn't fair.

And the unfairness of it all caused his bottom lip to tremble and tears to sting his eyes.

He felt like a lonely five-year-old all over again.

…

"Y'wanted me?" Naruto mumbled, shuffling into Obito's office with the little energy he had left. The hours had passed and he was feeling a hell of a lot worse than when he'd arrived. Judging by the concerned look Zetsu had shot him when he passed his desk, he probably looked plenty worse too.

"You were supposed to give me a report an hour ago," Obito said, not even looking up from his computer monitor, "you're late. Do I need to explain to you again why messing up is a bad idea?"

"No," the blonde replied, swaying slightly on his feet. The ground was starting to look a long way away. "I get it."

"Alright," the Uchiha retorted, "so now we've confirmed that the tardiness is caused, not by ignorance but incompetence, perhaps you can go and make sure I get that report in the next ten minutes. I'd really hate to have to find a replacement for you. Too much effort."

"Okay." Naruto croaked, his vision starting to blur slightly as his boss's words drummed in the background. His head was pounding. And he didn't know if he could stay on his feet much longer.

His mind was so unfocused that the next thing he knew Obito was right there in front of him.

"Damn, kid." He murmured softly, resting a supportive hand on Naruto's chest before he could fall too far forward. Naruto was thankful and instantly leaned into the touch before he could even register what was going on. He ended up resting against his boss's side as he was guided over to the couch and placed down on it.

It was fuzzy, but Naruto faintly heard Obito giving some order over the intercom.

"Hey, 'Bito?" He asked hoarsely, pleased when the man appeared in his vision again, kneeling down in front of him.

"Alright, list your symptoms." Obito demanded, using the same tone he did whenever working through any problems with a client.

"Head hurts, dizzy, runny nose, sore throat, feeling sick, achy all over, need sleep."

"How long?"

"This morning."

"And you came into work?" Obito asked firmly, eyes narrowing into the slightest of disapproving glares.

"Needed to." Was the blunt, unhelpful reply. Naruto couldn't help but smile goofily when Obito rolled his eyes at that. Even in his slightly dopey state, he could see the relief on his boss's face as he determined it wasn't anything too serious. It was like Obito cared. The smile vanished, however, the moment he felt the cooling palm of Obito's hand press against the boiling skin of his forehead.

"Temperature." The Uchiha whispered to himself. "You missed _that_ off your list."

"…" Naruto couldn't bring himself to say anything. He stared at Obito's contemplative face silently, leaning forward against that hand in search of the touch. It felt nice. Tender and affectionate. The hand withdrew quickly, however, as someone burst into the office and rushed over to them.

"Water." Zetsu announced, passing Obito the glass. "And drugs too." He grinned, shaking the packet of pills to draw attention to them.

"Drink." Obito commanded, a little softer than he usually would, lifting the glass to Naruto's lips. He muttered something about not trusting the kid to use his own hands without spilling it, but there was something like caring beneath the rough exterior. So, obediently, Naruto leaned forward and sipped at it, feeling the burn in his throat ease up just a little.

And Naruto was left confused.

He took two pills and another gulp of water- as per Obito's instructions- but his eyes never left his boss's face the entire time. Zetsu was gone soon after but that wasn't important. Obito was important. There was something about him.

The way he fussed over Naruto, pretending he was just making sure he didn't die in his office rather than feeling anything remotely close to caring, running a calming hand through his hair every now and then whenever he made a noise of discomfort.

"M'tired." Naruto mumbled sleepily, struggling to keep his eyes open as he rocked back and forth on the couch dangerously. Obito rolled his eyes again, standing up to help Naruto shake off his jacket so he could fold it over the back of the couch. And, with a gentle hand on the kid's chest, Obito encouraged him to lie down.

"You've got two hours." He muttered lowly, making a point of _not_ looking out at Zetsu's desk. The smug grin was the last thing he wanted to see. "Rest up, get better. I want you well enough to work when you wake up."

"M'kay." Naruto agreed, not really listening as he snuggled down on the leather with a content mewl of satisfaction. The fact he was at the office didn't register anymore, nor the fact that anyone could look in and see him dozing on his boss's couch. All his mind picked up was that he was tired and Obito was petting his hair slightly. "M'not a puppy or a fox." He whispered defiantly, hearing the man's responding chuckle.

"Whatever you say, kit."

And, just for a moment, before he even had a chance to notice, Naruto wasn't feeling as jealous of Aoba and Tenten and all the rest. Because Obito kept caressing his hair in that way of his. And it almost felt just like all their stories had.

It was a shame Naruto didn't remember it much when he woke up an hour later than Obito had given him. And, when Obito mocked him for letting a slight bug get the better of him; it washed away the memory of the soothing hand in his hair.

Naruto left the office still wishing he'd had a family.

* * *

**-2-**

'A couple of drinks'- that's what Tayuya had said.

It sounded innocent enough. Their little celebration for nailing Ohnoki at last. They'd damn well earned it, after all the sleepless nights and endless hard work. The thing was, Naruto was a bit stupid to go along with it and expect it to end well. Obito would probably mock him for being 'naïve' and 'not weighing up the facts' and other stuff that he frowned upon with that stupidly handsome face of his.

Although, after hearing Tayuya's stories about her drinking exploits, Naruto really _should_ have taken a moment to think about it. He didn't know who Sakon was but he felt for the poor guy. From the sounds of it, he'd suffered the most at the hands of a drunk Tayuya. And yet, with only a little persuasion, Naruto happily went along with it.

After all, they'd been getting along.

So, Naruto was actually feeling pretty optimistic when they strolled into a small bar for a quiet drink or two. They were both feeling smug about their victory and the first thing they did was share the tale of their success with the bartender. Gloating had never felt so damn good.

The first drink sent them into a burst of giddy laughter and happy banter.

The second drink only fuelled it.

The third was a little more messy…

"Oh my god, what did you order?!" Naruto shouted, gagging at the overwhelming burning in his throat. He'd never ventured into the world of shots before and he really didn't want to after his first taste.

"Live a little, blondie!" Tayuya snapped back, face screwed up from the taste nonetheless. "Though, that _was_ a little much."

"A _little_?!"

"Two more!" She called to the bartender, shooting down Naruto's attempt at protest by shoving him off his stool with a shrill laugh.

And, with Tayuya bullying him into it, Naruto downed shot after shot after pint after shot.

Things got real hazy real fast after that.

They didn't move from the bar, always in need of the next drink before they'd finished the last, but there was plenty of entertainment available. Especially with Tayuya's unpredictable behavior. One minute she was giving abuse to some 'dressed up tart' for invading her space and the next she was planning her future marriage to the provider of their drinks.

Things all went downhill from there.

"Yeah, I work at Uchiha Enterprises." She boasted to some random guy at the bar. "I'm kinda important- youngest Senior Manager ever and all that. The place would just fall _apart_ without me."

"I'm pretty sure you're not a Senior Manager." The guy shot back, slipping away from her slightly.

"And what the hell makes you say that?!" She snapped.

"I would've heard about you and you wouldn't be in a dump like this."

"What the fuck do you know?!" And _there_ was the switch. "Want me to smash your ugly face in, dickhead?!"

"Leave him, Tay!" Naruto lunged forward, catching her clumsily before she could do any real damage. "H-He's not word, wort, _worth_ it!"

Even in his drunken state, Naruto was able to realize how much of a shitty idea going for drinks with Tayuya really was. A couple of drinks later and Tayuya was nowhere to be seen. In fact, it became pretty damn obvious that she'd left without him- probably with some guy she'd been chatting up. It was a worrying thought. Naruto was pissed out of his head and alone. He didn't even know how far away he was from his apartment.

He was stuck.

"Hey," the bartender muttered, looking so tired that the blonde instantly felt for him, "think you should be heading home soon?"

"Erm," he started, worrying his lip between his teeth and he stared down at his drink, "I dunno?"

"Oh, god." The man sighed, rolling his eyes as he swiped Naruto's drink away from him. "Alright, kid, how about we call your parents or someone to come and get ya?"

Parents?

Naruto didn't have time to feel offended that the guy obviously thought he was younger than he was before the pang of emptiness hit him square in the chest as it always did. He gulped, realizing that he had no one to come and get him. No one to worry about whether or not he was safe. No one to stay up until they knew for _sure_ that he'd gotten home alright. No one to call if he needed help. No one calling _him_ to check up on him.

"Don't have parents." He mumbled sadly, stopping himself from glancing at the man's face. He didn't want to see _that_ look- the look of confusion, regret and pity all wrapped up into one. He _hated _it when people looked at him like that. He knew his life sucked, he didn't need reminding.

Still, the softer way in which the bartender spoke did the trick anyway.

"How about friends? Or a girl?" He suggested. "There must be someone you can trust to come and get ya."

A dopey grin spread across Naruto's face as his brain lit up with a thought. The bartender seemed relieved, giving him an encouraging smile. "Well, who you got in mind?"

"Obito!" Naruto beamed, almost falling off his stool in his excitement. "He's my boss and he's super awesome but he gives me lots of hard work and always makes fun of me but he loves me really. He doesn't like admitting he cares but he _totally_ does! And I _bet_ he'd come and get me 'cause he _cares_! Did I tell you that?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down." The man laughed. "How about we give your boss a call and tell him to get his ass here? Then you can tell me _all_ about him while we wait, huh?"

Naruto nodded excitedly, fishing his phone out of his pocket without a moment of hesitation. It never crossed his mind that it was a ridiculous time in the morning and Obito would probably be peacefully sleeping. All he knew was that Obito was the _one_ person he could count on to pick him up.

At least he hoped so.

If not, then he'd be sleeping in some bar for the night.

…

By the time Obito actually _got_ there, Naruto was half-passed-out on the bar with a bottle of water in one hand and a bucket next to him just in case the urge to throw up got too much to hold back. He didn't even notice his boss stroll in until the bartender tapped him on the head and pointed it out.

"You came!" Naruto cooed, face lighting up as a brilliant smile spread across it. He was so excited that it actually took him a while to register the look on Obito's face. And when he did, his smile faded and his eyes dropped to stare at his feet.

Obito was disappointed.

Naruto had seen his boss angry, amused, worried, happy, tired and a many other things. But disappointment was the worst of them all. He _hated_ that look. It made him miserable.

He didn't move a muscle while Obito got some details from the bartender about his alcohol consumption before thanking him for the call. It wasn't until the Uchiha beckoned for Naruto to follow him that he made an attempt to stand.

"Bring the water and bucket." Was the harsh reminder after he managed to get on his feet after several attempts. Carrying them was fine but it also threw Naruto's balance off and made him sway a lot more. So Obito rolled his eyes and supported him all the way to the car whilst the rain poured down on them, practically shoving Naruto inside before sliding in next to him.

It was late but it turned out that Uchiha Enterprises' drivers were still on call and Naruto was left confused and baffled when Obito gave the driver the address of his luxury apartment rather than the blonde's own.

"Aren't I going home?" He mumbled clumsily, cradling the bucket in his lap. He wasn't too sure if his stomach was settled enough to handle a car journey. Sure enough, when the thing started up and began moving, he was left clutching the bucket like it was his lifeline.

"No." Was Obito's blunt and decisive reply- like it wasn't even up for discussion and Naruto had no say in the matter. But that was fine, Naruto didn't mind at all, as long as he didn't keep getting _that look_.

"Me and Tayuya were celera-celero-celebrating."

"I gathered that much."

Naruto frowned. At that moment he didn't have the language skills or the coherence to explain himself properly and it was starting to frustrate him. He wanted to get his side of the story out so Obito wouldn't be disappointed. He wanted the man to understand.

"We thought we d-deserved it after signing Ohn-Ohk-that old geezer."

Obito let out a deep sigh.

Naruto took that moment to study him.

He looked tired.

The spikes of his hair were drooping from the rain, droplets trickling down the scars. He wasn't in a suit either, which meant he'd probably been asleep when he got the call, and had thrown on some casual wear. There were slightly visible bags under his eyes too. They'd go after a few hours of sleep but they were definitely there.

Naruto was left feeling like a massive burden.

"You were right to celebrate." Obito murmured softly. "Ohnoki was a major client and I already told you how proud I was of you. Going out for a couple of drinks is something I encourage after a success like that."

"So then why…?" Naruto began, failing when his boss looked over at him in warning.

"You overdid it." He retorted simply. "You drank far too much, your company left you and you ended up drunk, alone and vulnerable in an unfamiliar place nowhere near your home."

So that was it. Obito was disappointed because he was _worried_ about him. "You were lucky the bartender was nice enough to look after you. What would have happened if he'd just thrown you out? Do you know how dangerous it is to wander around Konoha at night in your state? What would have happened if I didn't come?"

"But you did." Naruto whispered, rolling his head back to rest on the seat, looking over at the older man with nothing but admiration. "And I'm safe as long as I'm with you."

"I don't want you to miss the point." Obito countered, though he seemed to relax a little and both his voice and glare became less intense. "I don't ever want you to put yourself in a position like that again. My employees are no good to me if they end up dead in the gutter."

Naruto smiled a little at that. Even after all this time, Obito was still trying to keep up the pretence that he and Naruto's relationship was strictly professional. It was actually kind of cute but a little scary that such a logical man could be so deep in denial.

"You _love me_!" Naruto sang at him, nudging at his arm.

"You're drunk."

"Doesn't make it any less true."

"Anything that comes out of your mouth is instantly invalid."

"M'gonna sleep." The blonde muttered decisively, dropping the bucket so he could manoeuvre himself into a lying position, resting his already aching head on Obito's lap in an attempt to find some comfort. The older man tutted down at him but made no move to stop him.

So Naruto just smiled, closed his eyes and nuzzled into his newfound pillow.

…

The next time he woke up, he found himself alone in Obito Uchiha's bed. He'd been stripped down to his boxers- his clothes piled neatly next to him- and a glass of water had been placed on the bedside table, ready and waiting. It was morning.

It took him a while to remember what had happened but he didn't have the energy to really feel anything but slightly confused. All that mattered was that he'd been stupid; Obito had come to pick him up and had told him as much.

Oh, and that no matter how much he tries to deny it, Obito _cares_.

There was a note for him in the kitchen telling him to shower, call the number given for a driver to pick him up and take him home and take the day off work. There was pain medication in the cupboard for his hangover and the handy bucket was still there so he didn't ruin anything expensive.

And as he followed Obito's written orders without question, Naruto couldn't help but wonder how his parents would have responded in that kind of situation. What would they say when they picked him up from the bar? What would they do in the morning to help him with his hangover? Or maybe they'd let him suffer the hangover as a lesson?

He spent the day imagining what would have happened if he had parents to call last night.

* * *

**-3-**

Naruto wasn't particularly violent but he had never been the kind to back down from a fight either.

As a kid, he'd been boisterous and rowdy. It didn't take much to get him angry and if someone pushed him too far, they could easily expect a fist to the face. Obviously, the older he got, the more chilled out he became. He was still emotional, and willing to admit it, but he had a longer fuse and reaching the end of it didn't always lead to violence.

Sasuke had pissed him off hundreds of times since Naruto joined Uchiha Enterprises.

Whether it was a smug look or the word 'dobe' muttered under his breath as they passed each other. And, as much as Naruto would love to have it out with him sometime, he was mature enough to realize that starting on Sasuke wasn't a very good idea.

Then there was Tayuya.

They were cool now, but before they'd set aside their differences to work together on Ohnoki, Naruto had never felt so compelled to hit a woman before. She had been such a bitch to him and his tough-kid instincts were telling him that a quick strike might snap her out of whatever the hell was making her act that way.

And many clients had made him pretty angry too.

Mostly the ones he spoke to over the phone- so he couldn't even hit them if he wanted to.

The point was, he wasn't the same kid in foster care, always getting into fights all the time.

He'd grown up.

…

But when he was mugged one afternoon on his way back from work, something snapped.

The guy took his phone, his wallet with all his hard-earned money; he even _tried_ to take the suit that Obito had bought him! Naruto should have just let him go and replace the lost items whilst wallowing in self-pity like an ordinary person. The guy had a knife on him for God's sake.

Still, Naruto Uzumaki was the kind to act on gut, not brains.

So he chased his mugger through the darkened alleyways of Konoha, briefly imagining heroic music playing in the background, with all intent to get his damn stuff back. It was going pretty well and he _did _manage to catch the guy but he was already beaten up from the mugging itself and a well-aimed knee to the ribs knocked him off his game.

Naruto tried to chase him again but he tripped over something and it all went black…

…

"I have to say, Obito," she said with a head-turning smile, "you've really put me at ease about this whole deal." She raised her glass to him- far less intimidating and fearsome outside of negotiations- and he couldn't help but return the gesture.

Mei Terumi, a strong-willed and successful woman that Obito had been assigned as a client. Signing her on was a great achievement and one he'd gladly boast about when he caught up with Naruto. It had taken numerous meetings to finally get her on-board and she'd proven that she wasn't as dumb as Obito had first expected.

"Glad to hear it." He murmured, relaxing into his chair.

Mei had booked them a table at a moderately fancy restaurant for their final meeting. She'd already pretty much made up her mind before Obito even arrived and the flirtatious smile she was now giving him made the true purpose of the evening clear.

"I'm very set on keeping business and pleasure separate." Mei said, fingers holding her glass loosely. "So, now that the business is over, we're free to indulge in pleasure."

"What did you have in mind?" Obito asked, cocking an eyebrow in her direction curiously. Flirting with clients wasn't his style anymore but she seemed to interpret someone just looking at her as flirting so it really wasn't difficult.

"I was thinking that I could treat you to a meal to thank you for all your help." She mused sweetly. "Get to know each other personally- that sort of thing. Good-looking people such as ourselves shouldn't remain strangers."

"I see." Obito considered it briefly. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been treated to dinner and it saved him the trouble of ordering out when he got home. Wining and dining clients was a daily occurrence- the trick was to make them _believe_ you were knocking back the same amount of alcohol as them- and he felt deserving of a reward. "I'll take you up on that offer."

He'd just have to turn down her advances after the meal.

"I'm so glad." She smiled brightly, gesturing at a passing waiter. "This place has the best wine, the best food and now I'm here with the best company as well. I'm a very lucky woman tonight."

"Yes, you are." He toasted to her, allowing himself to relax into the more friendly atmosphere the night was falling into.

He needed this.

A break.

Unfortunately, the world seemed to have different plans for him.

His phone started ringing from within his jacket pocket, grabbing both his own and Mei's attention instantly. They exchanged a look, both wanting the sound to go completely ignored, but Obito checked it nonetheless. Mei didn't seem too annoyed or put off- she was a business woman after all.

When Obito didn't recognize the number, however, he was tempted to reject the call and get back to his evening. But curiosity won the battle and he answered anyway.

"Obito Uchiha." He muttered.

"_Ah, we finally got you._" Some guy whose voice Obito didn't recognize said in relief. "_We were starting to worry that you wouldn't answer and this was the only number we had for you._"

"I've been busy." Obito retorted, irritated that this stranger had apparently rung him repeatedly and hadn't given up. He didn't recall hearing his phone go off but he never answered during business meetings so it was possible he had ignored it sometime earlier.

"_This _is_ Obito Uchiha, right?"_ The man asked uncertainly. Obito could only roll his eyes.

"No, I just happen to answer his phone, introduce myself using his name, only to reveal my true identity halfway through the conversation." He said coldly. "It's my idea of fun."

Mei suppressed a giggle from across the table.

"_Sorry, sir. It's just that Mr Uzumaki mentioned that if we couldn't get you on your cell then we should try your office number but we don't have the office number on record so we've had a hard time getting hold of you."_ The stranger explained hurriedly- some kid starting to get anxious after the sarcastic response he'd gotten. _"We tried asking Mr Uzumaki for your office number but he lost consciousness so…"_

"Wait, what?" Obito frowned in confusion, shoulders tensing up as Naruto and 'lost consciousness' entered the same sentence. If someone was playing a prank on him- Zetsu being the most likely mastermind- then he wasn't amused. "Who is this?"

"_Sorry, sir."_ The man blurted out, guilt filling his voice. _"I work at Konoha Hospital. I'm calling on behalf of a 'Naruto Uzumaki' who was brought into the emergency room earlier this evening."_

"What happened to him?"

"_If you could come down to the hospital, a doctor will happily explain the situation to you. There was an incident and, when he arrived, he asked if we could phone you. You're marked down as his only emergency contact on our system."_

"On my way."

Obito hung up before he could get any reply and shoved his phone back in his pocket. Mei was staring at him, confused and wary as he got to his feet and adjusted his suit. He would normally have just left without a word, but this was a client and it wouldn't go well to insult her like that. "Emergency." He explained simply, pulling out his wallet and passing her a lump on money. "Your dinner's on me but I need to go."

"Some other time then?" She asked, looking both annoyed and hurt at his sudden departure. He gave her a quick nod before heading out of the restaurant to phone a driver to pick him up fast.

If Naruto Uzumaki wasn't seriously hurt or dying already, he'd kill him.

…

Naruto grinned, trying to catch the nurse's hand as she re-arranged the thingys around him. She dodged him, gave him a firm look, before going back to work.

Pain medication was an odd thing.

Some people just ended up drowsy.

For others there were no effects other than the numbing of pain.

Naruto fell into the category of people who ended up dopey as hell and unable to stop the weirdest aspects of their brain from operating their bodies. When he'd come to, he had no idea where he was or what was going on. The nurse had tried to explain it to him but he'd gotten distracted by how soft his bedding was. It felt funny beneath his fingers.

"Don't worry, Mr Uzumaki." The nurse assured him, dodging his attempted grasp once again. "I'm sure reception have called your girlfriend or parents or whoever you have by now."

"I don't have a girlfriend." Naruto pouted at her in confusion. "Or parents."

She looked guilty then.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"But I bet they phoned Obito!" Naruto announced in realization, his beaming grin returning as excitement blossomed in his chest. "He's my boss and he's super awesome and I _know_ he'll come and get me!"

"Well, there you go then." The nurse said softly, hushing him in an attempt to cool his burst of energy. "Obito's probably on his way and then you can head home."

"I must be the only guy ever to be picked up by his boss, huh?" The blonde giggled, falling back onto his pillow. He knew Obito would come- just like how he came when Naruto got drunk that night.

"It's a first for me, that's for sure."

"Does everyone my age have their parents come?" Naruto asked curiously, unable to suppress the nagging question. He'd never been in hospital before- not for anything more than a broken arm- and it was an odd feeling to experience it for the first time alone. He wasn't even thinking back to his mugging anymore.

"Most of them, yes." She answered honestly, though a somewhat pained expression crossed her face as she looked down at him. "Unless they're in because they've injured themselves doing something stupid. Then they tend to keep their parents in the dark." Naruto offered a dry chuckle. He'd probably ask them not to call Obito if he'd injured himself doing something ridiculous too.

"I've been thinking about my parents a lot lately." Naruto murmured, staring up at the ceiling. "Been wondering what they'd be like if they were alive and stuff. Y'know, what it'd be like to have them there when I need 'em."

"It must be hard." The nurse whispered delicately. "But you've got Obito, right?"

"Yeah." Naruto said sleepily, letting his eyes fall closed as a fond smile crossed his face. "He's fucking awesome."

…

"Hmm?" Naruto's eyes crept open as the sound of raised voices shook him from his slumber. He was still drug-induced but now his confusion was coming from the chaos surrounding him. If he remembered right, he'd been in the hospital, and people shouldn't be shouting in a hospital. Especially nowhere near his room.

"Mr Uchiha, if you would just wait a moment while we-" the nurse from earlier pleaded, trailing off as someone reached the side of Naruto's bed. She'd probably realized that Naruto was already awake, muttering a brief apology before leaving them to it.

Blinking his still-adjusting eyes several times, Naruto stared up at the somewhat concerned face of his boss. And Obito just gazed back.

The way he was, Naruto looked so young and small curled up on his hospital bed, a small bruise on his cheek and the others hidden beneath the covers. It was a shocking reminder to Obito that Naruto really was just a goddamn kid after all. He was an adult in every sense of the word really but still a kid. Naïve, lost and ever-so-hopeless.

Lying in a hospital bed, beaten and bloody, but still grinning stupidly.

"You idiot." Obito muttered under his breath, shaking his head as he let out a long-suffering sigh. "What did I say about putting yourself in dangerous positions?"

"I was drunk when you told me that!" Naruto protested, realizing that he'd just defeated his own argument of not remembering. Stupid pain medication. "And it wasn't my fault, Obito! I was _mugged_!"

"You _chased_ the guy." Obito retorted, cocking an eyebrow at him- as though daring him to argue. It seemed the nurses _had_ had time to fill him in before he burst into the room after all. "You chased an armed mugger for a few replaceable possessions of no real importance. You could've been killed all for the sake of a phone, some money and your pathetic pride."

"I didn't think it through at the time!" Naruto whined childishly, not really liking being lectured whilst still in the hospital. The asshole could have at least waited until morning before making him feel like a moron.

"Obviously." His boss scoffed, sinking into the chair beside Naruto's bed with another heavy sigh. His demeanour was fierce but his eyes were soft and fond. "I can't believe you sometimes."

"Me either." Naruto offered as they exchanged amused looks. "Still, I was pretty badass."

"Until you tripped."

"Can we leave that part out when we tell the guys at the office?"

"Zetsu will find out." Obito warned simply. "Then everyone will know the truth."

"Damn it. Can't we kill him or something?"

"Already tried." He shrugged. "Can't be done."

Naruto laughed softly at that, feeling far less energetic than he had before. Now he just felt sleepy and drowsy as hell. "Anyway, what's this about you bragging about me to everyone who passed by?"

"I did that?" The kid asked, smiling lazily. "I really _did_ do that. Sorry, I was out of it."

"You did the same thing with the bartender." Obito pointed out with a smirk. "It's becoming a habit of yours."

"You love it."

"Well, it's flattering at the very least."

They fell into a comfortable silence then, just watching each other in a way that they both knew the true meaning of. And, despite how tired he was, Naruto was the first to speak up.

"Thanks," he whispered brokenly, "for everything."

"Hm." Obito regarded him briefly. "You're worth the trouble I suppose. However, I do have to ask one thing."

"What?"

"How long have I been your emergency contact exactly?"

Naruto blushed, trying to bury himself in the pillow to smother his embarrassment. It wasn't really a huge deal but he'd never thought of mentioning it to his boss before. The general idea is that he, hopefully, would never end up in the hospital so Obito would never find out. Avoiding the subject seemed like a better option than facing up to it at the time. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Since just after my birthday." He admitted, offering a sheepish smile. "I've never had one before and you were the only option. I mean, who else could I actually count on to show up?"

"I understand." Obito nodded.

It was an odd feeling.

He was Zetsu's emergency contact as well and had been both Rin and Kakashi's before his scars, but with Naruto it was somehow different. Being depended on and believed in. To be an ideal worth having faith in. Naruto Uzumaki always made him feel so warm and alive. It was something unique to him. Something no one else could do for him.

And the way Naruto looked at him.

"You know," the blonde laughed, "these aren't the kinda things that bosses usually do for their employees."

"We aren't like anyone else." Obito pointed out with a small smirk.

So when Obito took him home, Naruto couldn't help but wonder.

When Obito bought him a replacement cell phone with a stern warning to never put its value above that of his own life again, Naruto couldn't help but wonder.

And when Obito fussed over him for the next week, driving him home every day so it couldn't happen again, Naruto couldn't help but wonder.

If he hadn't met Obito Uchiha, how would he have coped in all those situations?

His boss was having to pick up the slack, all because Naruto didn't have a family to do those things for him.

It didn't seem fair.

* * *

**-4-**

Sasuke was an assshole.

Naruto knew that, deep down, he wasn't all that bad.

A little conceited, with a bit of a superiority complex, quick to look down on people, bitterly jealous of his brother…but not too bad…

That didn't stop him from being a complete asshole though.

On most days, Naruto could deal with the teasing whenever they passed each other. Sometimes they actually managed to have a decent conversation and it always seemed worth enduring all the other times. That was just how Sasuke was. In retrospect, his teasing was only a little harsher than Obito's. It was an Uchiha thing.

But that Thursday wasn't like most days.

Naruto was feeling miserable and the weekend seemed too far away. He hadn't seen Obito all day and Zetsu had been missing in action as well so any hope of being cheered up was pretty much in the toilet. And when Kagami sent him up to Floor 49- Itachi and Sasuke's floor- to get some paperwork, he felt the dread settle in all too quickly. He could only hope that Sasuke was with a client or something.

Yeah, that hope was crushed pretty quickly.

"What are you doing up here, dobe?" The moment that ice-cold voice reached his ears, Naruto closed his eyes and groaned in trepidation. "Obito finally get sick of you or something?"

"Not today, Sasuke." He pleaded, hating how pathetic and desperate his voice came out. "Please, just not today."

"Someone's having a bad day." Sasuke scoffed, stepping into sight with the smallest of smirks on his face. "I was kidding, didn't realize it was true."

"Kagami sent me for the Sarutobi files." Naruto murmured, hoping he'd get a break and things could just go his way for once in his life. "Have you got 'em?"

"Junior Managers don't keep those kinds of files, dobe." He retorted slyly. "If you're after the ones I think you are, you'll need to check out this floor's records room."

"Thanks." Naruto immediately changed his course, heading straight for the records room with the hope that it would be empty. Maybe then he could get a few minutes alone to just stop and _relax_. Unfortunately, life wasn't in a merciful mood. Sasuke, who should have _some_ work to go and do as a damn Junior Manager, started following him with that stupid smirk.

"Is it true that you went after an armed mugger?" The Uchiha asked mockingly. "That's what Zetsu told Itachi anyway. What kind of idiot gets beaten up, mugged and then thinks it's a good idea to chase the guy who did it?"

"We're not all pampered cowards." Naruto shot back coldly, barging into the records room. It wasn't something he should say to a Junior Manager but he couldn't hold it in. Sasuke had a habit of pressing just where it hurt all the fucking time and he wasn't in the mood to put up with it.

"Well, from what I hear, Obito always has to save your ass." Sasuke shrugged, leaning against a desk as the blonde went about searching. "So you're not exactly in a position to be acting all high and mighty."

"Shut up, Sasuke." Naruto hissed, trying to focus on finding the damn files that should have just been emailed over or something. That way he could have avoided all this crap.

"He picked you up from the hospital, didn't he?" But it didn't stop. "Like I would really do that for one of my employees. Bit unprofessional, don't you think? I thought it was odd when you said he bought you that suit for your birthday but that was just a one off. Now the evidence is really piling up."

"…" Naruto tried to ignore him. He really did.

"Covering your ass when you mess up, letting you _sleep in his office_ just 'cause you got a little fever, saving you from the hospital. You two planning to spend Christmas together or what?"

Naruto bit his lip.

The ever-encroaching Christmas had been playing on his mind. Being reminded that he'd be spending it alone was way too painful. Why couldn't Sasuke realize that it wasn't funny anymore and just back off?

"Itachi tells me that Obito used to be the same with Izuna but I don't buy it." Sasuke pressed on, scoffing at the thought of it. "You're definitely a special case, dobe. It's like Obito's adopted you or something. I know you don't have a family but you do realize that Obito isn't a replacement father, right?"

That was it.

Naruto slammed the files he'd just found down on the desk in front of him with all the force of his boiling anger. He didn't care that Sasuke didn't mean it in a _really_ horrible way. He didn't care that Sasuke just saw it as harmless teasing. He'd gone too far and Naruto couldn't take anymore. He didn't even care that he was about to verbally abuse a Junior Manager in such a way that he'd probably get fired. He might even get a punch in before he was asked to leave the building.

"That's ironic, seeing as your own father has a very limited interest in you."

Naruto froze before he even got a chance to turn round and the anger left his body in one wave of relief. That voice was _Obito's_ voice. Obito was there to make everything better like he always did.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke muttered coldly and, upon turning round, Naruto could see that the smirk was gone. And Obito was leaning against the doorframe- casual as ever.

"Fugaku's always been nurturing Itachi, leaving you behind to play catch-up." Obito explained, cocking an eyebrow at the younger Uchiha. "Try not to project your own daddy issues onto my employee. It's embarrassing."

Naruto couldn't hold back his smile when Sasuke's face dropped. Something told him that Obito had just achieved something with a few calm words that Naruto wouldn't have been able to with all the abuse he could dish out. He guessed that was why Obito was the boss and he was still the guy learning. "Let's go, Naruto."

With an eager nod, the blonde gathered up the files and hurried out of the records room, shooting Sasuke a smug look as he passed just because he could. It felt good to have someone stand up for him. It wasn't something he'd really had before. But, no matter how much he thanked Obito on the way back down to Floor 37, the older man still shrugged it off like it was no big deal- joking about how Naruto was a pain in the ass.

And, just like at the hospital, Naruto suddenly felt a pang of guilt that Obito had to do so much for him. Maybe if he'd had a mom and dad, they might have taught him how to deal with bullies in the right way. Then his boss wouldn't have to swoop in at the critical moment and save him.

* * *

**-5-**

The reminders that he had no family had been coming in more and more frequently and Naruto was feeling stressed out by it all.

It wasn't something you ever really get used to or something you can go a whole day without thinking about. You never forget. You never adapt. It's always the same.

It's there when you wake up in the morning, knowing that there's no one to greet you and share breakfast with.

It's there when you head home, knowing that there's no one to welcome you back and ask about your day.

It's there when you cook your lonely meal for one.

It's there whenever you see an excitable child, or a typical teenager walking down the street with their parents.

There's just no escaping it but some days are better than others. Just because Naruto is reminded of it every single day didn't mean it made him miserable every single day. Sometimes he'd just rush through his morning out of eagerness to get to work, gulping down his breakfast on the way out the door. Sometimes he'd enjoy the silence of his apartment after a tough day. Sometimes he'd like the ease of a single meal. And sometimes he'd find it heart-warming to watch others with their parents.

It wasn't always bad but it was always there.

And, especially lately, it had been getting on top of him.

It was starting to affect him more and more as time went on and trying to bury all of his thoughts and feelings wasn't working at all. He knew what he needed. He needed to talk to someone. He'd always needed to talk to someone. Ever since he was a kid, if someone had just been there to _listen_ to him, just let him get it all out of his system, then he'd feel so much more relieved.

But foster parents didn't do things that way.

The nice ones weren't too bad and they made an attempt. But they would lecture instead of listen. Tell you how you _should_ feel rather than try and understand how you _actually_ feel. And they wouldn't be able to understand anyway. How could they? Not even Jiraiya had been unable to understand him. The pain of not having a family. The emptiness that came with it.

And now Naruto was all grown up and still lost.

Tayuya had a difficult relationship with her parents so Naruto thought that she was a good choice. But any mention of parents in general turned her sour and bitter. And, bless her; she wasn't a very good listener.

Aoba had too good a relationship with his parents and that made Naruto way too nervous to approach him about it. What if he just got the confused look of pity and misunderstanding he had hated growing up?

Zetsu wasn't even an option. He was too airy and upbeat about everything. Try having a serious conversation with him and it would fail miserably. He was great at cheering people up with his infectious goofiness but sometimes Naruto didn't want cheering up. He just wanted to get it out.

…

Obito

…

He was the obvious choice. He'd grown up without parents too and, despite how large the Uchiha family was, he'd never been accepted or treated like a member. If there was anyone who could understand, it was him. But, at the same time, he was emotionally distant and closed off. Approaching Obito with any kind of personal problem in the past hadn't really achieved anything. He'd either force Naruto to drop it or distract him with work or sex- depending on where they were.

So Naruto didn't let himself consider it for long.

Besides, he'd already burdened Obito with enough.

…

"What's going on with you?" Obito muttered firmly, dropping his file as soon as Naruto stepped into his office. The question was like a fist to the face and the blonde was left frozen in confusion. Normally, being called into his boss's office meant work.

"Huh?" He blurted out gracelessly.

"No messing around, Naruto," was the cold warning he got in return, "Your work's been slipping and you've been crawling around like a kicked puppy for days now. Not to mention that you've been avoiding me."

"I haven't be-"

"Lie to me and we're done." And wasn't that just the last straw. That harsh threat was the jab in the chest which sent Naruto straight over the edge. No one liked being given ultimatums- especially from people they loved- and Naruto was at his boiling point.

"Like you even give a shit anyway!" He yelled, stamping his foot like a petulant child. "If this is all because my work's been slipping then why don't you just go ahead and fire me!" And, despite the very stern and dark look Obito gave him, Naruto couldn't bring himself to regret his outburst.

It felt good.

It felt so good to finally let it out.

Without breaking eye contact, Obito reached over to switch off the intercom without a word- ignoring Zetsu's protest- and cocked an eyebrow in Naruto's direction.

"It's just you and me." He murmured, his tone too difficult to read properly. "Explain."

"It doesn't matter." Naruto huffed, wanting nothing more than to get back to his cubicle and call up his next client- hoping their voice would drown out his pounding thoughts. But, despite how easy turning around and marching from the office would be, something in Obito's eyes made him stay.

He couldn't move.

"It matters to me." Obito said softly. "And not just because your work is slipping."

That was all the invitation Naruto needed.

"I don't have parents!" He blurted out intelligently. Obito just stared at him in bafflement. "I mean, I know I'm an adult and all that but lately it's just been reminder on top of reminder all the fucking time and I just can't _take it_ anymore! When I was sick and at the bar and the hospital and with Sasuke and it's just so frustrating!"

Obito didn't move. Just listened.

"And it's fine, really, or at least it would be but it's like the world is always rubbing it in my face over and over! I never get a break and it isn't fair. I try not to be bitter and get all uptight but it's hard because I'm always having to keep it in and there's nothing I can do 'cause no one fucking understands!"

It felt so good.

Naruto was left, stood by the door of the office, panting and out of breath. He hadn't meant to shout the whole thing- Zetsu _definitely_ heard, even with the intercom off- but the moment Obito had given him the go-ahead, the floodgates had just opened. All the feelings that had been built up for so many years came pouring out in a few poorly-chosen words. In reality, he could have gone on forever, but he was happy with the stress he'd managed to unload already.

Obito didn't look happy tough- even when Naruto shot him a nervous smile.

He was staring at Naruto like…well, that was new…

No confusion.

No pity.

It was a completely different look than usual.

Thoughtful, reflective.

"I understand." He murmured quietly, watching the way the kid's eyes widened in surprise. "But, as tough as it is, you have something that all the others lack."

"W-What?"

"Perspective." Obito replied simply.

He didn't need to say anymore. Naruto got what he was trying to say almost instantly. And he ended up feeling even more relieved than when he'd ranted. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to attack Obito and pull him into the tightest hug imaginable- whether the Uchiha wanted it or not- but they were at work so he settled for flashing him a grateful smile.

And Obito returned it with a small smile of his own.

"Take the afternoon off." He said with a dismissive wave. "Go and reflect on what you've gained and lost rather than what you never had. It helps."

…

Naruto _did_ take the afternoon off.

He spent it at Ichiraku Ramen, mulling over his life while sipping at his favorite food of all time.

He thought about everything he'd lost:

Jiraiya- with all his pervy ways and awful habits. The way he'd tease Naruto and bring out his obnoxious determination and loud-mouthed attitude. His half-hearted advice and carefree ways. And his unconditional kindness.

His previous jobs- how easy and simple they always were. The way he'd show up casually, get whatever it was done and head home with plenty of free time. Back when his entire life was in his control and he didn't have schedules and piles of work to get done.

And then he thought about everything he'd gained:

His new job- giving him a sense of purpose and meaning. It challenged him, forced him to back up all his big talk with actual effort. It helped him challenge his competitive determination and focus it all on a goal. The way it had opened so many doors for him.

Aoba, Tayuya and Zetsu- their friendship and the happiness it brought him. He had people to tease and be teased by, to compete with on a friendly level, to turn to if he needed to, to brighten up his day with a few jokes and laughs.

And Obito.

By the end of the day, Naruto felt calm and soothed. It didn't change the fact that he didn't have a family to call his own and it didn't ease the pain but it had helped him see that his entire life wasn't limited by the fact that his parents were dead. That wasn't what defined him. That wasn't what made him Naruto Uzumaki.

He'd known it all along but he'd forgotten once all the stress and frustration had pushed down on him.

But, by following Obito's advice (and he still couldn't get over the fact that Obito had given him non-work-related _advice_) he'd remembered again.

He was Naruto Uzumaki.

His parents were dead.

But he was more alive than ever.

* * *

**-+1-**

It was close to Christmas when Naruto first realized it.

He'd been shopping for gifts on his afternoon off and found it all a lot harder than he'd expected.

Zetsu was easy- food-related stuff was a given- but Obito was difficult.

As far as Naruto knew, Obito didn't have any hobbies or interests outside of work. Unless going to the gym counted as a hobby? But, even if it did, that didn't really inspire any gift ideas. It wasn't like Naruto could get him anything he'd appreciate anyway. Obito was a Senior Manager with a whole load of money to go with the title. Naruto still struggled with his rent. What could he possibly afford that would be anything of worth in Obito Uchiha's eyes?

So, after hours of fruitless search at the mall, Naruto collapsed onto a bench and buried his head in his hands. He wanted to get Obito a gift. He'd been planning to ever since the older man had shown up to keep him company on his birthday. It was the least he could do. But he didn't want to get Obito just anything for the sake of saying he'd bothered. He wanted to get him something special and meaningful.

Naruto had never been Christmas shopping before and he'd _greatly_ underestimated how difficult it was.

"Struggling, huh?" A kind voice murmured from beside him, causing Naruto to remove his hands and face the world again. It was an elderly woman, sat next to him on the bench, shopping bags of her own in her arms.

Just great.

Naruto had no problem with the elderly but he wasn't really in the mood for a chat. "I often struggle nowadays. People are a lot more demanding when it comes to presents now that so much is on offer. My granddaughter asked me to get her a tablet- turns out it's some new computer-type thing."

"No kidding." Naruto chuckled. Well, at least the old bat was entertaining.

"You having trouble?" She asked with a smile, eyes darting down to his one measly bag containing Zetsu's gift.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "I really want to get something special this year but I just can't work out what to get."

"Well, tell me a little about who you're shopping for." The woman suggested, shuffling back on the bench to get comfortable. "Maybe we can think it over together and come up with something."

Maybe things were finally starting to look up.

Naruto didn't know who this kind stranger was but he could have _kissed_ her for her offer of help.

But, how would he describe Obito?

"He doesn't really have any hobbies or interests outside of work." He said, deciding to get that one out of the way. "And he earns a lot more money than I do so I can't really afford anything of his standard."

"No, no, no." She interrupted, shaking her head. "Tell me what kind of _person_ he is. What's he like?"

"He's…" Naruto considered it for a moment, "…kind. He pretends not to be and doesn't like showing it but he's a lot kinder than he lets on. He puts up with me all the time, pushes me to succeed and sticks by me. When I'm sick, he looks after me. When I get drunk, he picks me up and gives me a lecture. When I end up in hospital, he comes and gets me. When other people are nasty, he stands up for me. And when I'm really hurting, he _listens_ and gives me advice."

Naruto smiled and the old woman smiled back.

He made Obito sound like an absolute saint- and although that wasn't entirely true- he was starting to realize just how awesome his boss really was. Maybe Naruto was the one who didn't appreciate things enough.

"Well," the woman began, like she already had the answer, "when you're shopping for family, instead of searching for expensive gifts, think of something more personal. It doesn't have to cost much as long as it means something to both of you. I'm sure he'd love something like that."

"Oh, no. He's not…" Naruto went to correct her but trailed off as it struck him.

Why wasn't Obito family?

Naruto had heard all of his co-workers' stories about their families and what they were like and Obito did everything the people in those stories did. He looked after Naruto when he was sick. He put up with him but didn't hold back on the lectures. He could be counted on when Naruto needed help. He had Naruto's back. He listened when Naruto needed to let off steam. And he gave advice which actually worked.

Why couldn't Naruto consider Obito Uchiha his family?

Because they were both adults?

Because they weren't blood-related?

Because Obito was his boss?

Why?

From where Naruto was sitting, considering the way he'd described Obito and the way the old woman had replied, he _did_ have a family. Despite all his sulking, maybe, just _maybe_, he hadn't been paying enough attention.

"Yeah, you're right." The blonde murmured softly. "Thanks, old lady!" He called, jumping to his feet, stretching, before rushing off.

Maybe it was time to dust off that photograph.

And he'd seen the perfect mug a couple of weeks ago that would look _awesome_ on Obito's desk.

And, maybe someday, Obito would see Naruto as family too…

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:**** So, what did you all think of this oneshot?**

**Message me with your requests!**

**The next chapter of Scarred will be up next week in the usual place.**


	2. Prequel (Obito x ?)

**A/N:**** The new oneshot, requested and completed.**

**This is a pretty lengthy oneshot but I'm very pleased with how it's turned out.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you thought.**

* * *

**Request: Obito x ? (don't wanna spoil it), prequel to Scarred.**

**Requested By: Fanfiction User, _Flareose - Knifepoint Entry_**

**Warnings: Strong language, smut**

* * *

**Scarred: Prequel**

The first time Obito left his apartment after Rin's death, it was out of necessity rather than desire. Since returning from the hospital, he'd enlisted Zetsu to do his shopping for him, demanding the assistant drop anything off at front desk and have it delivered to his door. Thankfully, Zetsu hadn't been his usual, pushy self and had submitted himself to the process without complaint.

They hadn't seen each other since Obito left the hospital. They hadn't even spoken over the phone- communicating instead through text and only when needed. Zetsu was giving him his space, anticipating his needs like he always did. But, naturally, the system they'd set up didn't last.

Zetsu called him and called him, refusing to give up until he reluctantly answered after the 37th time. They tried to rush through the awkward pleasantries, tip-toeing around each other in a way they'd never needed to before. And then his assistant dropped the bombshell that he wouldn't be able to do the weekly shop as he had been- something about Sasuke getting overwhelmed by Obito's workload and needing Zetsu to save him before he looked bad.

Obito was fine with it really, until Zetsu insisted he'd need to go out and get some food for himself rather than starve for a week until the next shop. To him, starvation was a better option. He hadn't been eating much anyway. At least, no more than necessary to keep his weight up. Most of it was out of the health-central routine he'd followed for so many years.

Obito's self-abuse and punishment was on his mind and heart, not his body. He didn't need any more self-inflicted scars or the physical sting of malnourishment. The fog in his head would probably stop him from even noticing. So he spent an hour in his bedroom, hiding away in the darkness as he contemplated whether or not to go out.

"_You're being silly, Obito!"_

His lips twitched, eyes moving to stare at the space on his bed that _she_ had always occupied. If he allowed his focus on reality to weaken- as it often did- he could even make out her smiling face there. The warmth of her hand on his shoulder. The kindness in her eyes.

"_None of them even like me, Rin! I don't wanna go."_

"_So, what? You're just gonna haul yourself up in here and hope that changes things? Hiding from it won't change it, Obito. You know that."_

"_Well, w-what am I supposed to do?"_

"_Make the first step. Go out there and face them head on, with your head high, and show 'em what you're made of. My mom always says, 'the change starts with you, not the world', and you know better than to argue with my mom."_

"_You really think it will work?"_

"_Even if it goes badly, at least you tried. Just do it. After all, how can you be the next Senior Manager if you're too scared to face your bosses in a social setting, hm?"_

"_I'm not scared!"_

Obito scoffed, closing his eyes as he turned away from the bed and forced himself onto his feet. He didn't want to see her face, hear her voice or remember anything she had to say. He didn't care anymore. So, he forced his aching body into the bathroom and took his first shower in a while- enjoying the feel of the water washing away all the memories.

Wearing clothes for the first time in well over a month was strange and constricting, but it only took a minute to adjust to it. There were no mirrors to check his appearance in though- not after he smashed them all- but he assumed it was good enough. He wasn't out to impress.

So he left.

And it was far different from how he thought it would be.

It was like he didn't exist. An illusion projected onto the rest of the world. The world going on around him. The people living their lives. The clouds moving with the sky. The cruel, forward-march of reality.

People stared at him as he passed them by.

He caught sight of his reflection in a shop window.

So scarred.

So broken.

The urge to get back to the apartment overwhelmed him then, so he sped up his pace, hurrying to the supermarket he knew Zetsu shopped at, picking a trolley large enough to carry enough food that he wouldn't need to return anytime soon. He didn't care if he had to carry it all back. As long as he could stay hidden.

* * *

Obito faintly acknowledged someone asking a question in the background, but the words themselves floated away into nothing as he focussed on a particular memory of lifting Rin up so she could reach the top shelf- the way she had giggled and demanded to be let down before everyone saw.

It wasn't until someone forced themselves into his view that Obito broke out of his daydream, eyes darting to the culprit coldly. The guy flinched, holding his hands up with a nervous smile.

He was just some kid. An employee at the supermarket.

"Dude, I just asked if you needed any help." The kid said, partly defensive and partly scared shitless. "No need to stab me with those damn eyes of yours."

"Hm." Obito turned away, ignoring the brat as best as he could. Technically, the stranger wasn't a kid. He looked young but was probably in his twenties. Definitely old enough to drink. Young enough to be a persistent brat though.

"So, you need help or what?"

"No. Leave."

"Right, let's just pretend you _aren't_ really rude for a sec while I point out that you've been in this aisle staring at the ketchup for over ten minutes." He said cheerily, smiling in triumph as Obito visibly recoiled at the statement. Obito was hoping the kid was exaggerating, but he doubted it. He'd spaced out, so there was no telling how long he'd been stood there.

"I'm very picky about my condiments." Obito retorted, hating the sound of the kid's laughter piercing his skull. It wasn't a joke; it was an attempt to end the conversation. He wasn't interested in idiocy.

"Heinz all the way, man."

With that, Obito turned and left, not paying any more attention to the nosey brat than necessary.

He needed to get back to his apartment.

* * *

Two weeks later and it happened again.

Zetsu was tied up with covering Sasuke's ass again and Obito's cupboards were empty.

Ordering takeout every night was fine, but there were some essentials that he _needed _to go out and buy. It was a nuisance. Something he'd rather skip over and avoid. But necessary nonetheless.

So when he found himself in an aisle of the supermarket, some kid grinning at him like they were old friends, it took him longer than it should have to recognize him as the same brat from his last trip.

The loudmouth.

"You decide on ya ketchup in the end?"

Obito ignored him.

Even if it _was_ a little interesting that the kid didn't seem at all bothered by his scarred appearance or cold attitude. Simply being interesting wasn't enough. If anything, it was more reason to avoid any interaction with him at all. "You're damn rude, ya know that?"

"You need to go away." Obito muttered simply, jaw clenching when the loudmouth started following him into the next aisle.

"No, I don't."

"Don't they teach rookie's like you that the customer's always right?"

"That's just shit for TV." The kid shrugged. "I mean, what if the customer's a complete moron? You can't be right if you're dumb."

"So, what are you saying about me?" Obito shot back apathetically, glancing at kid with a cocked eyebrow. To his disdain, his younger companion only seemed to find it funny. His laughter was so carefree and open. It wasn't forced. It wasn't fake. It was genuine.

In a way, it reminded Obito of Rin's laugh. Or, perhaps, his mind was just looking for any excuse to remember her. That made more sense, in the grand scheme of things.

"I like you, dude." The kid announced bluntly. "The name's Nawaki."

"I don't care."

"You're supposed to tell me your name, duh." Nawaki said, rolling his eyes. "Not too good at this socializing thing, are ya?"

"Hm."

"Oh, well." Nawaki shrugged, looking far too smug for one reason or another. "Good thing I already asked around and found out, eh, Obito?"

Cunning brat.

"What do you want?" Obito sighed, realizing that he was being rushed along on his shopping trip because some kid wouldn't quit following him. Since when did he get so pathetic? When did he start letting shelf stackers push him around?

"To talk."

"Why?"

"You seem cool."

"That's a weak reason."

"Alright," Nawaki sighed in defeat, "that was the reason I approached you last time- that and your odd fascination with the damn ketchup. If anything, you not wanting to talk to me made me want to talk to you even more." And of course there just _had_ to be some ridiculous, childish reason behind it.

"Hm."

"Anyway, I gotta get back to work." The kid said apologetically- made redundant by the fact Obito didn't want him there in the first place. "So I'll see ya around, right?" He was off, running down the aisle and out of sight before the Uchiha got the chance to think up a rude retort.

* * *

The exact moment Nawaki became more than just a brat working at the local supermarket was when Obito saw him outside of work for the first time.

His day had been particularly bad- plagued with memories of an evening he'd once spent with Rin, memories he thought he'd forgotten, memories so vivid that they drove him from his apartment in search of fresh air late that evening. His pain medication wasn't working for some reason. The doctors had warned that adjustments might need to be made within the first few months before they found the right treatment option for him. Either way, his damaged nerves were on fire.

So he made his way through Konoha's streets, relishing in how the darkness of the night shadowed out his face and freed him from the burden of people staring at him like he was some kind of freak.

"_In this world, where there is light, there is also darkness.'_

Obito groaned, reaching up to palm the scarred side of his face roughly, trying to rub Madara's words out of his head. If he focussed too much on those crushing ideas, he'd find himself swallowed up in the darkness himself. He needed to keep himself as stable as possible until he figured out what to do.

Still rubbing at his face, he rounded a corner a few blocks from his place to head for the park. However, he took a double-take upon spotting a somewhat familiar face out of the corner of his eye. Stopping in his tracks, he turned to see the kid from the supermarket at the ATM, tapping furiously at the screen, muttering curses under his breath. The kid looked flustered and desperate. Pitiful.

After a while, with a couple of people waiting to use the ATM starting to get impatient, Nawaki turned to give them an apologetic smile before shuffling away, chewing on his lip out of embarrassment and shame. Money troubles. No doubt about it. So typical…

And _so_ not any of Obito's business.

It had nothing to do with him if the kid was struggling financially. Maybe it would go a way to dampen his cheery attitude and put an end to his insistence of striking up conversation whenever Obito popped in to pick up something. Maybe it was the end of all his worries.

Who cared if Nawaki was the only person he'd had actual conversation with since he'd gotten out of hospital?

So what if the way the kid stared at him with curiosity and interest was a nice break from the suspicious and confused looks he had been getting?

It didn't mean anything.

Except, Obito still found himself glancing at the kid before heading off and- oh, God, he looked like he was crying, huddled up on a bench, head low and buried in his arms. Was he actually _crying_ over some money trouble? Was that all it took to reduce him to tears? Was he really _that_ weak?

Obito scoffed, lips twitching in slight disgust, but his feet still carried him toward the small bundle of misery nonetheless. Naturally, he didn't care. He'd never cared about the brat. He didn't care at that moment. And there was no way he could ever come to care. But it was an ideal opportunity. Something to focus his mind on. Because, in truth, when he'd seen the kid struggling at the ATM, Madara's dark voice and Rin's smiling face had both faded away. It had distracted him.

"Sulking, huh?" He murmured, leaning against the bench with a sigh, his hands shoved into his pockets. "I knew you were a brat."

Nawaki jumped at the sound of his voice, hurriedly wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper before turning to stare at Obito with an indignant, challenging look. The kid had guts.

"What do _you_ want?"

"To talk." Obito shrugged, knowing he was purposely mocking the ridiculous reason that Nawaki had given _him_ before. Unfortunately, his attempt at a taunt only brought a small smile to the kid's blushing face. Once again, he was blindsided by that cheery disposition.

"I thought you hated me." He whispered brokenly, looking back down at his own lap.

Obito blinked a few times at that.

_Hated_?

Where had he gotten _that_ idea from?

They didn't know each other. Nothing but strangers who stumbled into each other's lives every now and then as the result of circumstance. So how could the brat think that Obito carried such strong feeling for him?

"If you thought that, why did you keep bothering me?" He asked, instead of reassuring the kid. After all, it wasn't really anything to do with him if some stranger jumped to such harsh assumptions. He wasn't out to make people feel better.

"Just stubborn, I guess." Nawaki said, his small smile returning. "My big sister always says I'm too hard-headed and stubborn. Turns out she's totally right."

"What makes you say that?" Obito said apathetically, not really caring either way. The longer silence dragged on, the more awkward things became. He'd rather the kid kept talking. It's not like he had to care what he had to say.

"My mom wanted me to join the family company like everyone else, blah, blah, blah." He huffed, opening up with such little persuasion. It's like he'd been waiting for permission. It completely baffled someone as emotionally closed off as Obito. "But I'm not interested in business and that kinda stuff, plus the hours and work and all that crap. I just wanna be a normal guy for a while, just until I'm ready to pursue my dream."

Obito was going to ask a question to carry the conversation on, but it turned out that Nawaki didn't need any help to do that, "I'm gonna be a foster carer! Not just any foster carer. I'm gonna be the best damn foster carer this world's ever seen! I'm gonna make people realize that it's about more than just giving kids a roof and food and stuff. I'm gonna show 'em all how to do it the right way!"

Obito froze, seizing up a little as the kid's dream washed over him. Being someone who had experienced foster care first hand, moving from home to home time and time again, the bold promise hit hard and had more of an impact than the Uchiha could have ever expected.

But it wasn't just the words themselves. It was the way Nawaki said them. The burning determination. The strong self-belief, despite some insecurities lurking under the surface. The guts to keep going and achieve his dream. It was so similar to the way Obito used to boldly declare that he'd be CEO one day.

"So, why the sulking?" Obito asked, managing to make himself sound as uncaring as he'd wanted. Nawaki's face dropped.

"My sis' said I was being dumb and that I should just join the company like everyone else. Said it was an easy life. Said that foster care was a waste of time and that I wouldn't get anywhere. She called me stubborn. I wanted to prove her wrong and make her proud. But, here I am, with an empty bank, a crappy job that doesn't pay enough to get me through the week and absolutely nothing to brag about. It was all just big talk." He groaned, running his hands through his hair in frustration as he huddled over on the bench.

"Ah, so you're giving up then." Obito muttered- like it was only to be expected.

That pissed the kid off.

"Of course not!"

"Oh?"

"Just because I've hit a low doesn't mean it's over. I'm not giving up just 'cause I'm down on my luck!"

Obito stared at him for a moment.

It would have been impressive, if it wasn't so stupid.

"Look at reality." Obito murmured, the words slipping past his lips with an ease he hadn't expected as he turned to stare across the street. He could just about make out his reflection in a car window. He folded his arms across his chest. "The world is full of things that don't go the way you want. The longer you live, the more you realize that reality is just made of pain, suffering and emptiness."

"_Listen to me,"_ Madara had whispered out so confidently. Obito did the same.

"In this world, wherever there is light, there is also darkness. As long as the concept of 'winner' exists, there will also be 'losers'. If you want to succeed, others have to fail. If you let others succeed then _you_ fail."

"…"

The kid didn't say anything and Obito waited and allowed the words to sink in. He could remember how confused he had felt when Madara had given him the same speech. It wasn't much surprise that the loudmouth had been stunned into silence by the truth.

Reality was cruel.

Guts wouldn't change that.

But, when Obito finally turned his head, looking over his shoulder to see Nawaki's reaction, he froze in disbelief. Instead of looking shaken and contemplative, the brat had lit up a cigarette and was casually reclining on the bench like nothing had happened. Noticing the older man staring at him, Nawaki turned and offered a small smile.

"You done with ya dramatic monologue or what?"

Obito suppressed the urge to growl, choosing instead to scoff and dig his fingers into his bicep instead. "Seriously, lighten up, man. You make it sound like there's no good in the world, jeez."

Clueless idiot.

"Should have known I was wasting my time."

"Hey, don't be like that." Nawaki mewled, sitting up again with a broad smile. "If it makes you feel better, I do like the sound of ya voice. Here." He held out the cigarette as a peace offering. Obito ignored it.

"I don't smoke."

"Really?" The kid teased. "You _just_ made it sound like there was no point in living and you're worried about your _health_? Can you _not_ see how that's kinda contradictory?"

"You're sharp for a shop assistant."

"And you're funny for a jackass."

They exchanged smirks before both of them moved, facing each other with curious glances. "Anyway, I better go see if I can borrow some money off my friends or something." Obito was about to offer him some, before reminding himself that he didn't care. "But, I hope I'll get to see you around again. Y'know, outside of the shop, I mean."

Obito hummed noncommittally, watching the brat sprint off down the street with a beaming grin on his cheery face. It was annoying. The kid's ignorance was truly annoying.

* * *

He didn't see Nawaki for almost a month after the incident with the ATM.

He couldn't help but notice that the kid was never there whenever he went to the supermarket- not that he was looking out for him or anything- and they didn't bump into each other during Obito's evening walks either. It was almost like the brat had stopped existing and Obito _did_ consider for one moment that he may have died or something.

The apathy he felt as he considered it was disturbing.

Not long ago, the thought of someone dying would have irked him. And that was if he didn't know them. If he knew them at all, even a little, then it was even worse. But now he didn't really care all that much. Death was part of reality. There was no point attaching emotion to it.

So he worked to forget the brat had even existed in the first place.

At least, until his phone buzzed one evening.

_[21:43]  
_**Nawaki**_: are you free tonight?_

Obito stared at the screen of his phone blankly for a moment, eyes roaming over the name again and again in confusion. He even took the time to look through his contacts list to confirm what was already so apparent. For one reason or another, the kid's number was saved in his phone.

_[21:46]  
_**Obito:**_ Why do I have your number?_

_[21:47]  
_**Nawaki**_: you no when you were ranting that night? I kinda swiped your phone from your pocket and put my number in it. Got yours for my phone too._

Obito blinked a few times, wondering how Nawaki had managed to do all that without him noticing. It was true that he'd been lost in thought while echoing Madara's words, but to not notice a hand in his pocket…

_[21:48]  
_**Obito:**_ Not bad._

_[21:48]  
_**Nawaki:**_ ;)_

_[21:49]  
_**Nawaki:**_ so you free or what?_

_[21:49]  
_**Obito:**_ You told me __how__ I had your number, not __why__._

_[21:50]  
_**Nawaki:**_ cause I wanted to stay in touch._

_[21:50]  
_**Nawaki:**_ are you free? Ive asked 3 times already!_

Obito considered the message for a moment, lips curling at the whole situation. He thought the kid had been annoying before- now he had the means to make contact whenever he really wanted. It was beyond frustrating- if not a little interesting.

_[21:52]  
_**Obito:**_ Yes. Why?_

In the end, his curiosity got the better of him.

_[21:52]  
_**Nawaki:**_ now?_

_[21:52]  
_**Obito:**_Why__?_

_[21:53]  
_**Nawaki:**_ theres this bar called the leafdrop near the uchiha enterprises building._

Obito cringed.

_[21:53]  
_**Obito:**_ I know it. Why?_

_[21:54]  
_**Nawaki:**_ could you stop by sometime soon? If your not busy. I just want to talk for a bit._

He considered it for a moment. It didn't make much sense for some random brat to invite him out. Then again, nothing Nawaki had done had made all that much sense anyway. Still, Obito wasn't keen on leaving his apartment, and he couldn't help but scowl.

_[21:56]  
_**Obito:**_ Don't you have friends for this kind of thing, kid?_

_[21:56]  
_**Nawaki:**_ no._

It was blunt. Too blunt for someone who opened their mouth so carelessly. And unusual. Obito could clearly remember the kid mentioning some friends he was planning to borrow money off of. If you had people willing to loan you money like that, then you definitely had people to spend a night at a bar with.

_[22:04]  
_**Nawaki:**_ I'll be here for another hour. just show up if you want._

Obito scoffed, throwing his phone to one side as he shook off just how _cold_ that text had seemed. He didn't know what the kid wanted and, once again, he had to remind himself that he didn't care.

* * *

_[22:37]  
_**Zetsu:**_ I'm coming round tonight. I don't want to hear any arguments or anything else you have to say. Just open the door when I get there like a good boy and stop avoiding me._

That was the text which first made Obito reconsider Nawaki's earlier invite.

The threat of Zetsu imposing on his quiet evening, harassing him with questions and doing whatever he could to cheer him up- it was more than enough to make him want to get out of there. He couldn't handle Zetsu the way he was now. He couldn't handle _any_ reminders of his life before it had changed just yet.

Originally, he intended just to go for a walk.

But he ended up making his way to the back bar of the LeafDrop before he knew it. He'd shown up, looked around, but couldn't find the brat anywhere. It hadn't yet been an hour, so he should still be there. Unless he got sick of waiting around. Obito couldn't really gauge his level of patience from their short interactions. Either way, he asked the staff at the bar if they'd seen a kid called Nawaki around, only to find out he'd just been asked to leave.

It was frustrating and Obito didn't fancy hanging around a bar alone, so he turned around and walked out. If Nawaki hadn't long left, he was bound to be nearby somewhere. Not that Obito cared, but it was worth noting that they might bump into each other if he wandered round a bit.

It was an accurate assumption to make after all.

He found Nawaki sitting at a bus stop just round the corner, slumped lazily with his legs swinging.

"Getting kicked out before I even get a chance to turn up." Obito announced, snapping up the kid's attention. "Rude." But Nawaki smiled. It was a small smile. But a smile.

"Turn up late to the party and you're gonna miss all the fun." Nawaki shrugged, offering Obito a seat on the bench beside him- which the older man chose to ignore. He was an Uchiha, no matter how much he tried to deny it. Bus stops were just filthy.

"So, what did you do?"

"I didn't _do_ anything!" He protested. "I got kicked out 'cause the bar's for customers only."

"Couldn't you just buy a drink?" The pained expression which crossed the kid's face said it all. "Still haven't solved the money trouble, huh?"

"I lost my job." Nawaki admitted, trying to play it off as nothing important, but his sullen expression told the truth for him. "Didn't even do anything. Cutbacks and all that- get rid of the kid trying to earn a living."

"And so those 'friends' you were planning to borrow money from?"

"Don't exist." He fessed up with an awkward smile. "I mean, I have _friends_. Just not the kind I can go to about that sorta stuff."

"In other words, you don't have friends." Obito corrected, watching Nawaki's expression morph into one of annoyance and then amusement.

"Meh, I kinda consider us friends." Nawaki retorted with a smirk, only finding the way the older man's eyebrow cocked funny. "Or something close to it at least."

"So you were planning to trick me into buying you a drink?"

"First of all, I was _not_ going to _trick_ you, I was gonna _ask_ you. Secondly, '_a_ drink'?" The kid laughed- a real powerful laugh too, "I wasn't gonna stop at one."

"Why do kids always think they'll find the answer at the bottom of a bottle?" Obito muttered to himself, shaking his head. Even before Rin's death, he'd never really drunk to counter depression or sadness. It was always for making a good time better. Always for enhancing happiness.

"Hey!" Nawaki scowled. "I'm completely broke, alright? You just pointed out that I don't have friends, I can't even afford to get drunk and if I go back to my sister I'll be humiliated. The _least_ you could do is try not to make me feel worse."

"In that case, I'll go home." Obito shrugged. He was losing interest in the conversation anyway. If he was lucky, maybe Zetsu had already realized he was out and gone home. He'd changed his locks so not even Zetsu should be able to get in.

"Hold on!" And then there was a hand on his wrist, holding him in place with the kind of thoughtless desperation only a young kid down on his luck could be capable of. "I actually asked you here 'cause I kinda wondered if you could help me out."

"You want money." Obito said, as a statement rather than a question, glancing down at Nawaki before yanking his arm free. He wasn't a charity.

"I don't mean as a pity thing!" Nawaki snapped back defensively- apparently picking up on the older man's disapproval. "You seem well off so what I was _wondering_ was if you had any jobs or stuff that I could do in exchange for money. I can drive you around and stuff?"

"I don't need a driver." Obito retorted. Uchiha Enterprises had their own drivers for that.

"Well, maybe I could do other stuff. Your shopping, or cleaning your place? Hell, I'll polish your shoes. Just _something_. Come on, help a guy out." He was begging, but surprisingly strong and firm as he did it. He wasn't ashamed to be asking for an opportunity. He was genuinely looking for a chance to _earn _money rather than just playing on sympathy.

Come to think of it, judging from the way Nawaki had exchanged their numbers without Obito noticing, he could easily go round stealing the money he needed if he was willing. But he obviously wasn't willing. The brat was an idealist. Optimistic.

And, as pathetic as it was, it was somewhat admirable.

Obito found himself agreeing to an arrangement before he could convince himself not to.

Zetsu had become less and less available as time went on. Sasuke was struggling- even if he didn't admit it- and Zetsu was picking up the slack. Having this kid running the errands that Zetsu would normally take care of _would_ make his life easier. All Obito cared about was his own convenience. He could use the brat- just like he was asking to be used.

They even shook on it.

* * *

_[06:04]  
_**Nawaki:**_ its 6am! :O_

_[06:04]  
_**Obito:**_ Fine by me. I'll get another errand boy._

_[06:05]  
_**Nawaki:**_ what do you want?_

_[06:05]  
_**Obito:**_ Milk. Semi-skimmed. Now._

_[06:06]  
_**Nawaki:**_ are you literally waiting for it right now?_

_[06:06]  
_**Nawaki:**_ couldn't you have told me last night and given me some time?_

_[06:06]  
_**Obito:**_ No. This is more amusing._

_[06:07]  
_**Nawaki:**_ dick._

_[06:07]  
_**Obito:**_ Just get here._

Nawaki groaned, forcing his aching and reluctant body out of bed with what little will-power he had.

He'd been working as Obito's 'errand boy' for a couple of weeks and it was as difficult as it was rewarding. Soon after he'd gotten the job, he'd started his training as a foster carer, as well as taking on independent courses to try and improve his chances. All in all, he was exhausted. The little amount of free time he had was spent sleeping. It was the only way he could handle his workload on top of all of Obito's tasks.

Still, his bank had more money in it that it ever had before. And Obito wasn't too bad when you got to know him. A little cold. Heartless actually. But not too bad. He had a cool place, anyway. Sometimes, Nawaki even got to stay for an evening and watch the awesome TV he had!

Only if Obito was in a humane mood.

So, he didn't mind too much when he had to hurry to a store that he knew would be open early, pick up the milk and run all the way to Obito's apartment. He didn't mind too much when Obito just cocked an eyebrow his way, not even offering him a glass of water, when he took the milk and let Nawaki in.

It was all worth the amount he was being paid.

"How's the course going?" Obito asked over a bowl of cereal, eyes following Nawaki around the kitchen as he started cleaning up.

"You asking 'cause ya wanna know or just 'cause ya wanna make sure your investment isn't wasted?" Nawaki shot over his shoulder. He'd quickly come to learn how to read Obito a little better- as difficult as it was.

"An investment would suggest I have something to lose." Obito shrugged. "Whether you succeed or not isn't really important. I'm still getting what I'm paying for."

"You're a saint."

"Are you always this difficult when someone makes small talk?"

Nawaki sighed, blaming it all on how tired he was. He wasn't normally so argumentative. At least, he didn't think so. Tsunade would probably beg to differ.

"It's going fine." He answered honestly. "It's tough and a whole lotta work but it _feels_ like it's worth it, y'know?"

"Sounds like my investment is secure."

"Is that your way of admitting I'm more than just an errand boy to you?" Nawaki asked, risking a quick glance over his shoulder. Obito didn't tend to wear many clothes around the apartment. He was a man of necessity. It was a cool attitude to have but it made things more difficult for Nawaki.

Obito was hot.

Nawaki hadn't thought so immediately. He'd thought Obito was _handsome_ when he first met him and that the scars gave him an interesting vibe. But he hadn't decided that the older man was hot until he'd first gotten a look at him in the comfort of his own home.

Tsunade would tease him for focussing too much on a guy's appearance and not his personality. Because, in a way, Obito's cold attitude was a major turn off. But his confidence, self-assuredness and air of superiority counteracted it.

Awkward boners were inevitable.

"You're useful." Obito muttered cryptically, reaching over the kid to drop his bowl in the sink.

Obito smelled _good_. "That's all you'll ever hear from me." But it was still enough to earn a smile.

"I'll just read between the lines."

Obito rolled his eyes.

And so, they went through their routine as usual.

Nawaki completed any and all chores Obito had for him- throwing every bit of effort he had to give into everything he did. The natural drive to impress Obito was surprising and the kid briefly wondered if it was just unique to _him_ or if Obito had that effect on _everyone_. Thing was, the small smiles the scarred man gave, the nods of approval and the occasional complimentary word somehow made it fulfilling.

He was either a god or a genius manipulator.

Nawaki knew the latter was the most obvious, but it was less depressing to think of it the other way. To pretend that Obito wasn't just using him. To pretend that they weren't emotionally detached from each other. They weren't friends. Their relationship- and he was sure that was the wrong word- was for the sake of mutual benefit. Nothing else.

* * *

It changed one evening.

A subtle shift.

It was one of those times when Obito was feeling strangely hospitable. A rare time when he didn't just kick Nawaki out and send him home when he was no longer needed. A time when he let the kid stay for a bit. Treated him to expensive takeout and _even_ let him choose the channel they watched.

Their legs brushed a few times. And Nawaki was left wondering if he was imagining the tension in the room.

As for who made the first move…

Neither one could remember.

All Nawaki knew was that when he was well into Obito's personal space, the room went cold. And those eyes had darkened.

"I don't care about you." Obito murmured bitterly, staring directly into the kid's face without any doubt. Nawaki was startled at first, but quickly smirked cockily. He knew where things were heading.

"Back at ya." He sniped, watching those eyes widen slightly at the unexpected response. "Sex isn't about caring, y'know. I don't want any poems or dinner dates, big guy."

Speechless.

Nawaki: 1

Obito: 0

"You're too young for me." Obito hissed, instantly burning away any triumphant or hopeful feeling that Nawaki had been trying to relish. He wasn't sure why such a simple statement hurt so much. But it did. More than being told he meant nothing to the older man.

"Do you even know how old I am?" Nawaki muttered. "It's not like I'm in Highschool, y'know!"

"I'm not just talking about your physical age," Obito said, his intense glare easing a little. He didn't seem as on-edge, "You're too young emotionally. I've heard your life story- against my will- and I can't trust that this can happen without you getting attached."

"You really think you're _that_ irresistible?"

"I'm serious."

Nawaki groaned, throwing his head back on the couch in frustration. Obito Uchiha was the most infuriating man he'd ever met. Always hiding behind logical thought and a bunch of fancy words which really just screamed out, 'Don't get too close to me!'

Nawaki wasn't interested in trying to make him fall in love. He wanted sex- as blunt and vulgar as it sounded. He'd been so focussed on working, earning money and pursuing his dream that he hadn't fucked or been fucked for far too long. And Obito was hot. If there was anyone Nawaki wanted sex from right at that moment, it was Obito Uchiha.

And, as argumentative and dismissive as he was being, Nawaki still didn't hear him giving a resounding 'no'. In fact, after a rather fierce stare-off, he couldn't help but grin when Obito gestured toward the bedroom with a simple, "Go."

He almost tripped and fell flat on his face in his eagerness to get there.

As far as he was concerned, the weeks of chores, casual conversation and forced contact was more than enough foreplay. He felt like they'd been dancing around the deed since the first time they'd met in the supermarket. Obito had that effect on you. The ability to make you feel so satisfied and fulfilled from just a simple conversation. Something about his voice. Or the way he was so intangible in his approach. It made you feel grounded. Made you feel hopeful. And, eventually, it turned you into a needy mess, just as it had for Nawaki.

"You coming or what?" He called over his shoulder, poking his head round the doorframe to find Obito still sat there, a small smirk on his face. The bastard _chuckled_, before getting up and following him through.

He was back to being casual, uncaring and laidback. Looked like all he needed was the assurance that this was nothing more than a meaningless fuck to get him on board. As long as they avoided emotions, Obito would be fine.

And Nawaki would be _more_ than fine.

Even if Obito brushed off his attempt at a kiss and pushed him down on the mattress without a slither of affection.

Alright, no kissing. That was obviously one of their unspoken rules. Nawaki was a fast learner. He could pick that kind of stuff up as much as he needed to. Anything if it meant getting down to it. He was getting ridiculously hot and needy from literally _nothing_ but the promise of things to come.

"I'm not going to be able to do this with you fully clothed." Obito remarked, cocking an eyebrow from his position towering over Nawaki. And, embarrassingly, it took a while for the words to sink in.

When the kid finally got it and scrambled to strip off, the older man rolled his eyes- apparently not appreciating that people weren't at their most intelligent before, during or after sex.

But, in truth, Nawaki was a little nervous about being seen naked by Obito. The underlying fear of judgement or disapproval- especially by someone who so thoughtlessly spoke their mind with no intention of holding back. Obito wasn't bothered about protecting people's feelings. That much had become clear.

So, naked and too worried to stay completely hard, Nawaki settled back down on the bed and closed his eyes for a moment as he steadied his breath. When he opened them a moment later, Obito was staring. Just staring. Until he gave a curt nod. Not exactly much of a compliment but good enough coming from a guy like him. It made Nawaki smile and relax a bit anyway. Even if he was internally beating himself for being so scared.

When Obito started revealing more and more skin, however, everything turned serious.

It was happening.

Nawaki watched, drinking in every inch of dusky skin that was available to him, every scar he hadn't noticed before and every muscle tense beneath the surface. He'd seen a number of men naked before- joined quite a few of them in bed too- but none were quite as _beautiful_ as Obito. The beauty wasn't just in the body either but in the way it was presented. Guys were always either shy or cocky as hell when showing off what they had. Obito was neither. He laid it out there matter-of-factly, like he didn't care either way.

That was why Nawaki couldn't resist reaching out to trail an appreciative hand down his chest, taking his time to actually marvel at what Obito seemed willing to skip over, stroking and caressing the warm skin under the older man's curious gaze.

"Go lie down." Obito scoffed, nodding in the direction of the pillows up by the headboard.

Nawaki shook his head, instead leaning over to trace his lips over one of Obito's nipples, letting his breath ghost over it. The man seized up before relaxing and the kid couldn't help but grin against his flesh. Full-on submission wasn't his style. He didn't just want a quick fuck followed by awkward redressing. He wanted time to worship the man in front of him.

So when Obito tried to push him that way, Nawaki was more than happy to wrestle him down to the mattress, straddling his waste as he pinned his arms above his head. And the surprise on that scarred face was totally worth every single bit of cleaning and fetching he'd had to do.

"My big sis' is a brute." He explained with a smile. "After surviving _her_ growing up, I can pretty much pin anyone. No matter how much they abuse the gym." Obito actually looked _impressed_.

"Make it interesting then." He muttered in a voice too dark and husky for its own good. "You'll have to get me hard before I can fuck you."

And wasn't _that_ just sinfully dirty.

It was more than enough to overwhelm Nawaki's hyperactive brain. He dove down, kissing, licking and _biting_ every bit of Obito he could find. Just as he thought, Obito seemed to like it rough, and the kid was more than willing to leave his mark wherever he could. Right down to the waistband, where he bit down hard enough to earn a gasp from above.

It wasn't much longer before Obito was naked too.

Nawaki licked his lips.

Obito was big. Not just big. His cock was kind of pretty too. Definitely one of the better-looking cocks Nawaki had ever seen. Long, thick, hard and warm to the touch when Nawaki enclosed it in his fist and stroked it experimentally. It was half-hard and growing. The head glistening and wet and damn inviting.

Sucking cocks wasn't Nawaki's thing.

Everyone had this preconception that all gay people were more than happy to get their lips around someone's dick. Like they all treasured it naturally. But Nawaki had never liked it. He'd tried it, of course, and still did it every now and then to return the favor whenever someone did it for him but it really wasn't something he enjoyed.

Blowjobs were messy, awkward and tiring.

He preferred some brief fondling and then straight on to the fuck.

He'd only been planning on using his hand to get Obito hard enough to get inside him.

But Obito had a _really_ nice cock. Pretty much perfect. And Nawaki found himself _wanting_ to suck it, even though he knew he didn't like it. And the way Obito stared down at him expectantly, using those eyes to pretty much _tell_ Nawaki to hurry up and do it…

He closed his eyes and let his mind chill out as he made the first swipe across the moist head with his tongue. It left him a little faint with desperation and Nawaki wasn't sure if that was the smell, taste or just the situation itself- maybe all three combined- but it had him going back for more. Nawaki started lapping at it eagerly, swirling his tongue around the head and diving into the tip to savor the bittersweet taste.

The sound Obito made above him was so damn _sexy_ and knowing that _he_ had caused that noise was more than enough motivation to keep going. He gave Obito's cock a messy tongue bath, coating every inch of that beautiful flesh as he worshipped it in a way he had never worshipped any before. And when he finally took it into his mouth and worked to swallow it down, they _both_ moaned at the sensation. Obito's hand appeared on his head, scratching at his scalp as he egged him on, and Nawaki started bobbing up and down eagerly.

The slide of sweet fluid on his tongue, the smell of Obito's sweat-glistened skin beneath him, the sensation of that thick tool hitting the back of his throat over and over- it all sent Nawaki crazy.

When he pulled off, it was only because of his need to explore.

His tongue danced around the older man's balls, pulling each one into his mouth for some brief attention before he was shuffling down even further to nose beneath them. He started mouthing at Obito's taint, slipping his tongue under to slide into the crack of the man's cheeks. Nawaki didn't really think a guy like Obito would like anyone near there, but it turned out he wasn't as egotistical as expected and instead shifted his hips to give the kid access.

Spreading the toned cheeks with his fingers, Nawaki started tonguing at Obito's hole- something else he'd never really done. There was no real chance to get into it before a hand was pulling at his hair and a breathy voice was groaning out the words, "Easy, pup." A shiver ran down his spine and he obediently climbed back up onto the bed and stared into Obito's flustered face.

"You called me…" he began, scrunching up his nose at the nickname for a moment. Obito took a while to figure out what they were talking about- a testament to how much pleasure Nawaki had brought him- but soon shrugged it off.

"Something my assistant came up with to describe eager but inexperienced people like you. It stuck in my head, against my will. Never expected it to creep into the bedroom but I guess it was inevitable." Obito sat up, eyes studying Nawaki's face closely. "I won't call you it again."

"No, I…" Nawaki smiled a little, earning that typical cocked eyebrow, "I kinda like it."

"Alright then." Obito hummed, a little amused.

"I'm pretty much already your pet at this point." The younger man teased with a wink, throwing Obito off-guard a little. He got the smile he'd wanted though. Obito didn't smile all that much so it always felt like a victory whenever one was drawn out.

"Pets are a little less useful."

"And people don't fuck their pets."

"Some do."

They both laughed, despite how achingly hard they were and how stupid they were being even getting involved with each other, and it felt good. It felt warm and almost friendly- all the things Obito would deny existed between them. And there was something oddly addicting about Obito's laugh.

They took a break then, just staring at each other, contemplating things.

Nawaki was actually starting to wonder if what Obito had said about him getting attached was true. Obito wasn't his type. He was hot and had a dick worth worshipping but still not the type he'd go after for anything more than a one-night thing. But there was still something special about him…

Nawaki didn't really get the chance to come to any conclusions before he was hauled across the bed and pushed down into the mattress by a strong body draping itself over his. Obito was right there, distracting him from all of his thoughts.

He stayed completely blissed out as he was worked open, grunting in annoyance when he figured out that Obito was purposely avoiding brushing _that spot_ inside him just to be a tease. He was pretty sure the bastard was smirking while he did it too but it might have just been his imagination. It wasn't like he could call Obito out on it through the gasps and moans that were being dragged out of him anyway.

It was only when Obito pulled away and disappeared that Nawaki came back to himself and protested.

"Where ya going?" He whined. And, just as quickly, Obito was back again with a foil packet in-between his fingers.

"You're so needy." The Uchiha commented indifferently, ripping open the wrapper and rolling the condom onto his dick right there for Nawaki to see- making it all seem even more real.

"I'm a puppy, remember?"

"You do whine a lot."

"And I'm adorable."

Obito slapped his thigh then, chuckling lowly but making it clear he'd had enough joking around. Nawaki pouted briefly before realizing what was coming, leading him to buck his hips invitingly with a wink.

"Spread your legs." Obito muttered, staring him right in the face without so much as a blink. Nawaki gulped, feeling the heat rise on his face, his body already rushing to obey before he could even think about it. Turned on wasn't enough to describe how he was feeling, especially not when he felt Obito's cock circling his entrance so tantalizingly.

"Obito…" Nawaki whined, surprised by how needy and vocal he'd been since they'd started. It wasn't usual for him. The older man didn't seem to mind though. In fact, if Nawaki's eyesight was accurate, it looked as though he kind of liked it.

"Hm?" Obito hummed, leaning down to breathe right into Nawaki's ear, pushing his throbbing length forward a bit. Nawaki groaned, trying to buck up again, needing some friction, but Obito chuckled. "How much do you want it?"

"A lot." Nawaki whispered, deadly serious, only to earn a cocked eyebrow and a disbelieving smirk. Some comment about being 'no fun' and 'too predictable' was muttered out but it went ignored, because it was that moment when Obito took pity on him and finally starting pushing inside.

And, shit, Nawaki was gonna humiliate himself by coming too soon but he didn't even fucking care because when Obito honed in on that sweet spot and started pounding away without mercy, it felt too good for anything else to matter. Another reason he tended to skip oral or drawn-out foreplay was how damn sensitive his prostate was. And Obito was hitting it in just the right way.

Above him, Obito started to slip out of his laidback persona, diving down to latch his lips and teeth onto Nawaki's neck as he slid in and out with long, gradually quickening strokes. Nawaki panted, whined, begged for things he didn't understand. He touched Obito everywhere, caressing his arms and chest, raking at his back and hips, groping his ass as best as he could.

"Go on." Obito growled by his throat- so dangerous and intimidating but so fucking hot at the same time. "Go ahead and come. I want to see it."

Nawaki's hand went straight for his cock then, right in-between their stomachs, squeezing and stroking frantically as Obito's big, gorgeous dick kept on driving into him. It wasn't long before the bliss of orgasm hit him hard and he was making small sounds he couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed by as come spurted out of his cock, hitting both of their stomachs again and again. His hole clenched down on Obito as the older man talked him through his orgasm, voice so dark and rich it drove him mad.

Obito kept bucking again and again, never slowing, and Nawaki started to think the sensations would all get too much for him, but he held on anyway. Soon enough, Obito let out a guttural groan, pushing in deep as he clamped down and bit into the kid's neck.

It hurt but it didn't draw blood. And Nawaki found himself whimpering, not only from the pain, but from a strange submissive need to be marked as Obito came.

Once they'd caught their breath, Obito was quick to clean up- tying and disposing of the condom before fetching a wash cloth for the mess left on their cooling skin. To his surprise, Obito even took the time to dab at the dark bite mark on Nawaki's neck, making sure it was alright before collapsing back onto the bed with a sigh.

"So…that was fun." The kid murmured out awkwardly, not sure whether staying in the bed uninvited was really appropriate or not. Kissing was off the table so surely staying the night was too.

"And meaningless." Obito reminded him- a statement which stung more than Nawaki thought it would. "Consider this another one of your errands."

"If I'm getting paid for sex, I expect a raise." They glanced at each other then- and Obito looked like he was gauging whether or not the comment about being paid for sex was serious or not- before exchanging small smiles. Ice successfully broken.

"You can stay." Obito offered indifferently, already settling himself under the covers. Yet another surprise.

"Sure that's a good idea?"

"Do you fall in love with every guy you spend the night with?"

"No!" Nawaki barked, starting to feel very much like the pathetic puppy he'd been called. It's not like he expected roses and wine, but some show of gratitude would be nice. Obito was emotionally unavailable- that was true- but a simple 'thank you' doesn't take much.

"Then it's fine." Obito mumbled into his pillow. "Either settle down and go to sleep like a good pup or get out of my bed. You're noisy."

"Yeah, well…" Nawaki frowned, climbing under the covers nonetheless- though he made sure to keep his distance. He was guessing that cuddling was a no-go too. "Just to let you know, I talk in my sleep."

"Of course you do."

Just sex.

A one-off.

But it made Nawaki smile anyway.

* * *

They fucked again in the morning.

Nawaki was the first awake and had plotted revenge for Obito kicking him in his sleep, but his 'revenge' only led to some heavy petting which led straight to sex. Obito was grouchy in the mornings, so Nawaki rode him until he came on the older man's body and another condom was used up.

They showered together…

Which led to wet blowjobs and some aggressive exploring.

Nawaki was no sex-maniac, nor was he the insatiable kind, but when he'd decided that Obito had a nice dick, he wasn't kidding himself. It really was nice and it was quickly becoming the best thing in his pretty empty life. Something Obito only found funny. Though the obscure praise he gave was just as effective for sex as it was for the chores and errands. It left Nawaki feeling warm and accepted.

* * *

Things progressed from there.

Days that used to be spent cleaning and fetching soon consisted of Nawaki being allowed to study on the couch. Obito would sit with him; helping him out with stuff he didn't quite understand or couldn't get the hang of. They'd talk, hang out and fuck. Not necessarily in that order.

Sucking Obito's cock became one of his favorite pastimes. Sometimes Obito would just sit on the couch reading the paper while Nawaki enjoyed himself. And the times when Obito returned the favor were unbelievably hot.

Nawaki never topped and he never asked to. Obito was unbelievably controlling and dominant so he didn't bring it up, happy to either wait until Obito suggested it or simply carry on as they were.

And Obito marked him _a lot_. Nawaki's body ended up covered in bruises and bite marks. In a way, it was kinda unsightly, and he had to keep them covered whenever he went out and about. But he was actually sorta fond of them. It made him feel like Obito was possessive of him; marking him to put off anyone else Nawaki may sleep with.

But Nawaki never did go out and hook up with anyone else.

He felt like there was something more between them.

They never kissed. Ever.

Nawaki had tried a few times but had been denied repeatedly. And Obito kept paying him for errands that were starting to go uncompleted. Nawaki suspected that it was a self-defence thing. That by continuing the payment, Obito was able to deny that he even remotely enjoyed the kid's company and live under the delusion that it was just a business arrangement.

But Nawaki was still hopeful.

Just as Obito had suspected, he ended up getting attached to the older man. He'd rush over uninvited to tell Obito about his course and how it had gone, he'd text and call during the day despite how many times he was told not to, and he'd secretly shuffle up and cuddle Obito at night- playing it off as an accident in the morning.

To him, it felt like they were dating. He knew Obito didn't feel the same and saw him as nothing but a temporary fixture, but he was hoping to change that over time. He was hoping to worm his way into Obito's cold heart.

* * *

It was a pretty ordinary morning when everything started to break down.

Nawaki was late for his course, having stayed up the majority of the night studying and sucking Obito's cock respectively, and was rushing to grab his text books and clothes. In his hurry to get out of there, he ended up planting his lips on Obito's in goodbye, only fully realizing what he'd done once he'd reached the front door. Freezing in horror, he turned to glance over his shoulder.

Obito was stood still, eyes slightly wide and lips parted for a moment, before he composed himself.

"You're late." He said casually. "Get going."

Nawaki flashed him a massive grin before sprinting down the hallway towards the elevator.

Just like that, he was feeling elated. His heart was soaring in the sky. Obito hadn't looked angry, bitter or even mildly annoyed. He seemed fine with it, playing it off as nothing. Surely a promising sign from someone who usually wouldn't hesitate in speaking their mind. Maybe Nawaki was starting to become something more. Maybe he should attempt a kiss the next time Obito's buried deep in him.

Or maybe after Obito's come on his face.

That would be hot.

Suddenly annoyingly horny, Nawaki had to dive against the wall as he passed by some guy to avoid knocking the dude out. Shouting a hasty apology over his shoulder, he hurried to the elevator. Maybe if it was empty, he could quickly rub one out before he reached the lobby. He bet Obito would love hearing about how desperate he'd been to get off.

Everything was looking up.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Obito muttered blankly, finding Zetsu loitering in his kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Thought I'd drop by and make sure you're alive. You know, since you've been ignoring me."

"Most people would take the hint."

"Most people aren't fucking awesome." Zetsu countered simply, giving a curt nod as though it answered and solved everything. Obito sighed, giving up, and leaned against the kitchen counter, folding his arms over his bare chest. Thankfully, Nawaki hadn't left any long-lasting marks- unlike Obito himself- because Zetsu would definitely notice. "By the way, how come I saw Nawaki Senju jumping around in your hallway?"

The room went cold.

"Excuse me?"

"Nawaki Senju," Zetsu repeated slowly, "Tsunade Senju's little brother, Hashirama's grandson. _That _Nawaki Senju. I just saw him heading for the elevator. I didn't think he lived here."

"Must be visiting someone." Obito shrugged, turning to head back to his bedroom to think. He _needed _to_ think_. "Nothing to do with me."

…

Nawaki…Senju…?

Nawaki was from the Senju family?

"_My mom wanted me to join the family company like everyone else, blah, blah, blah."_

Company…?

"_But I'm not interested in business and that kinda stuff, plus the hours and work and all that crap."_

The Senju Corporation?

"_My sis' said I was being dumb and that I should just join the company like everyone else. Said it was an easy life."_

Sister…?

"_My big sis' is a brute. After surviving _her_ growing up, I can pretty much pin anyone."_

Tsunade Senju?

Zetsu was never wrong. Never. And Nawaki wasn't a common name.

It all made sense.

Nawaki was Nawaki Senju. Had been all along. He must have known Obito was an Uchiha but he failed to mention anything. He hadn't said a word. He'd kept it to himself. He'd lied by omission.

And that left Obito boiling with bitterness.

But, more than anything, it left him cold.

* * *

_[11:32]  
_**Obito:**_ Don't come round. Delete my number._

_[11:56]  
_**Nawaki:**_ hey! sorry, been super busy with studying. whats up?_

_[11:57]  
_**Obito:**_ Stay away from me._

_[11:57]  
_**Nawaki:**_ this isnt funny. whats wrong?_

_[11:58]  
_**Obito:**_ You're a Senju. Our deal's off._

Nawaki was left with a racing heart and panicking thoughts.

He knew Obito was an Uchiha and that the Uchiha didn't really get on all that well with the Senju but he wasn't a part of that. He wasn't involved in the family business; the company rivalry meant _nothing_ to him. So why should it matter? When they'd met, he was just a kid working at the local supermarket. He'd never worn a suit in his life, knew nothing about sales and all that shit and only cared about making his dream come true…and Obito…

His name was Senju but there was no reason for Obito to hate him.

He had to explain that.

So, as soon as he was finished up for the day, Nawaki ran all the way to Obito's apartment and banged on the door frantically, knowing full well that Obito would already know it was him anyway. To his surprise, Obito actually did answer the door, but he didn't look happy.

"What do you want?" He muttered uncaringly, eyes so dull it was as though they didn't see the kid at all.

"You can't just cut me off like that!" Nawaki shouted, unable to hold back. "Just because I'm a Senju? It's not like I work for the company, so who cares?!"

"It doesn't matter either way." Obito responded with a shrug- so devoid of emotion it was unreal. Like Nawaki meant nothing to him after all. "This arrangement was a stupid idea to begin with. I took pity on you and made a mistake."

"What was the mistake?" Nawaki murmured, desperate and fearful of what this was. It was a goodbye. And he wasn't ready to say goodbye. He couldn't say goodbye. He couldn't let Obito say goodbye to him. "Letting me work for you or _fucking _me?"

"That's enough." Was the blunt retort. "This was a temporary arrangement based on mutual gain; you told me you understood that. If you can't accept that it's over, then you're just a brat."

"But I thought-"

"What?" Obito cut him off, eyes so cold. "That we'd fall in love and live happily? Foster some kids together and make their lives better? Get married? Grow up."

Nawaki wasn't sure what happened.

Next thing he knew he was running away.

Just running.

Obito's words that night ringing in his mind.

"_Look at reality. The world is full of things that don't go the way you want. The longer you live, the more you realize that reality is just made of pain, suffering and emptiness._

"_Listen to me, in this world; wherever there is light, there is also darkness. As long as the concept of 'winner' exists, there will also be 'losers'. If you want to succeed, others have to fail. If you let others succeed then you fail."_

Obito Uchiha was broken.

So, so broken…

* * *

By the time Obito Uchiha stepped into Uchiha Enterprises for the first time in months, he'd pushed all thoughts and memories of Nawaki out of his mind. He was focussed on the hell of life and the hell that was to come. The past didn't matter to him. Not anymore.

So when he showed round the new employees grudgingly, he didn't think of Nawaki and his course.

And when a particular blonde loudmouth caught his attention, he wasn't reminded of Nawaki at all.

He didn't think of Nawaki once.

Because that was how he was. His heart was closed off and empty. And nothing was going to fill it.

_Nothing_.

…

Nawaki couldn't forget as easily.

He started to lose confidence in his ability to complete his course without Obito to support him.

Life stopped being fun.

He was forced to focus on the future and nothing but the future.

Because he was going to be a foster carer one day. The best damn foster carer the world had ever seen. And nothing was going to stop that.

_Nothing_.

Because if he ever did see Obito Uchiha again one day, he wanted to have something to show for it.

He wanted to make Obito proud.

And, maybe one day, either he or someone else might be able to mend that broken heart Obito carried…

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:**** Well, that was a lot more depressing than I expected.**

**We all knew from the start of this oneshot that things weren't going to work out between Obito and Nawaki and we should all be happy that things kind of worked out with Naruto (though we're struggling with that court case) but does anyone else feel sorry for Nawaki?**

**I tried to end it a little positive for him- his determination to achieve his dream remaining intact- but I still feel a little cruel.**

**Anyway, let me know what everyone thought and keep your requests coming.**

**I'm getting through them in no particular order so request away!**


End file.
